


When You Least Expect It

by LexieCarver



Series: When You Least Expect It [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dom!Crowley, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Crowley (Supernatural), Loving Crowley (Supernatural), Possessive Crowley, Protective Crowley (Supernatural), Smut, injured reader, slight angst, soulmate Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Welcome Crowley girls to my Big Bang story. There are seven chapters to this long story. Enjoy. :D Mwah.Summary: A chance encounter on a hunt leads the reader to find her soulmate, none other than the King of Hell. She gets hurt and needs to recuperate from her injuries but once better where does she go? To Earth to continue hunting? Or does she stay in Hell and become the Queen? Does she forsake her old life to be with Crowley? Stay tuned to find answers to those questions and more.





	1. Chance Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Crowley x Reader
> 
> Beta: @gettinjoyful
> 
> Word Count: 5,868 
> 
> A/N: Heavily influenced by two episodes of the “Adventures of Lois and Clark,” the Persephone myth, my own crazy Crowley muse, my beta and way too much coffee. I have always wanted to write a longer story with Crowley and I am so happy I got the chance to do just that. Fluff, canon level violence, jealousy, case hunt, kidnapping sort of, injured reader… that’s about it. Enjoy my darlings.

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/168721038346/when-you-least-expect-it)

 

Ever since you teamed up with the Winchesters, you habitually woke up like a freakin’ zombie. You had no idea how the Winchesters did this on the regular. These motel sheets were hella scratchy. It felt like you were sleeping against tree bark all night. Not to mention the stale coffee that you were met with as part of the motel’s “free breakfast.” Dean said you should be happy he upgraded to a motel that included that. Ha. Big upgrade. Some breakfast. They had literally four choices for motel guests. So generous. The waffles and toast were stale as was the cereal and the eggs were runny. This gave new definition to horrible and if you had actually eaten it, you’d be having non-stop diarrhea. No doubt about it. Sounds like a great way to spend your morning.

 

The diner was marginally better once the Winchesters took their long showers. As per usual, Sam took the longest and used up all the hot water. Wow. It made sense. He had long silky hair. You had to suppress a chuckle at that thought. You might be the girl in the group but your showers were quick and functional, no dilly dallying. Now if you had a jacuzzi in your motel room...Well, then no one would be able to pry you out of it. Sadly though, being a hunter doesn’t lend itself to that kind of luxury.

 

You nearly chomped their heads off to urge them to hurry the fuck up so could get some much needed food. You hangry was not a person to reason with. The only thing that could call you off, was food now! Sam tried to suppress a laugh while Dean gave you some serious bitchface.

 

Take Dean anywhere and he orders a burger which he eats with freakin’ moans even at 10 in the morning. It’s almost pornographic. You and Sam tried to eat a tad healthier but were met with surprisingly small portions that tasted just okay while Dean moaned the rest of the time. You thought you heard some chuckles and lots of lip smacking from him as well. Awkward to say the least.

 

“Down boy it’s just a burger, not a woman.”

 

Dean scoffed at your comment. “Just a burger. Please Y/N. Don’t insult this fine creation of meat.”

 

“Wow. We need to get you laid Dean.”

 

Sam laughed so hard, he nearly choked on his salad. He grabbed a cup of water hastily, to swallow down the rest of the food. Dean’s reaction had you seen it, would have told you a lot. He was staring at you the whole time. If it weren’t for Sam, Dean could easily have confessed his feelings for you then and there.

 

“You okay there Sammy?” Dean asked a tad more severe than necessary.

 

He simply nodded, eyeing Dean curiously. Dean played off his frustration by teasing you.

 

“See, your teasing almost killed my brother. Let me enjoy this masterpiece of meat in peace.”

 

“Drama queen much?” you replied with a smirk.

 

That was when the waitress came over. “Your friends are too hard on you. They should loosen up. You know I heard all those sounds while you were eating. You still have some left there. I made the burger myself. I do love a man that can handle his meat.”

 

Both you and Sam looked at each other trying to suppress a laugh as you shoved in more food.

 

“I’ll be over there if you need anything else handsome,” the waitress stated with a wink slinging over back to the counter smiling at him.

 

Sam gave Dean a raised eyebrow and several head bobs meaning, “Go for it. Either tell Y/N or go over to the waitress.”

 

You added nothing just silently eating, happy to have some food in your system. Dean smiled nervously at the waitress and she moved off to help other customers.

 

You, in turn, chanced a glance around the small diner and saw that there were hardly any people here save for regulars and office types, judging by their suited appearance.

 

Unknown to you, there was a suited man completely out of place with this town and this diner. He threw casual looks at the three of you, hanging on every word you said. He wore a gray paisley tie, his signature tie actually, with a tailored suit and black leather wingtip shoes.

 

Crowley was informed by his demons, some of whom were there at this moment, that you three were causing him quite some grief. He came here to scope out the diner and the trio with the idea in mind to possibly end you all, but he was entranced by you and your fierceness. You needled Dean and stood up to both boys. The Winchesters could be useful here and there but mostly they were thorns in his side and they were killing his demons right and left. Apparently to make matters worse, they got an invite to his party, but then again so did you. So killing you lot wasn’t an option. Stopping you three it was then.

 

When you looked around the diner, your eyes met his for a second and his heart stopped. He knew it was a short enough time that you wouldn’t remember seeing him. He would make sure of that. You couldn’t know he was following you. That brief glance made him suddenly desire you. You were beautiful and he felt a strange pull towards you. He didn't read too much into it, thinking it was just purely superficial, but in the back of his mind, he knew it had nothing to do with that, you were his soulmate. Your soul was calling out to his.

 

Ten minutes later, all was eaten and the three of you were sitting there with overly full stomachs and stale coffee in front of you. Wonderful. It was a horrible day for coffee. Awesome. You pushed your coffee away from you, sticking out your tongue in a dramatic fashion. “Man was that coffee bitter,” you thought. You almost had a mind to go back there yourself and make it.

 

Sighing, you focused on the task at hand trying to get Dean to do the same.“So this case,” you prompted Dean as you drummed your fingers on the table waiting for him to start speaking.

 

“Right. Right. I-.

 

The waitress ambled over to your table. “Hey there handsome. I saw you looked longingly at that pie there. Wanna try my pie? I made it in house and it’s delicious; melts in your mouth. Chocolate and cherry. I know how unusual. You have to taste it.”

 

You whispered to Sam, “Are we sure she isn't a demon? Who talks like that? Sexual innuendos all the time? Wow!”

 

“Right! What the hell?” Sam added.

 

Dean glared at the both of you not quite hearing your conversation but not liking whatever you said. “Sure, I would love a big chunky, gooey piece of it,” Dean said with a smirk and a wink.

 

“Coming right up, handsome.”

 

As soon as the waitress left, you and Sam made gagging sounds.

 

“What? You both encouraged me to expand my horizons.”

 

“Uh...no, we encouraged you to get laid not to flirt over gooey pie. Eww. Eat my pie? Really? Who says that? Eat my pie Dean.”

 

“Well that’s forward of you Y/N. At least buy me dinner first.”

 

You chuckled at him scrunching your nose in the cutest way. When the waitress placed the pie on the table you looked up at her.

 

“You made the burger and the pie? What does the cook make?”

 

The waitress glared at you while Sam started laughing and Dean simply looked down at his pie. The waitress left in a huff. The whole flirting thing was to make you jealous not tease him. Obviously Dean’s plan wasn’t working. Of course he could just come out and tell you how he felt, but that wasn’t Dean’s MO. Making you jealous while he flirts with other women, yeah, that was Dean’s boneheaded idea.

 

Dean stared at his plate drooling, his mouth twisting into a smirk. Dean took a bite closing his eyes at the delicious combo before continuing.

 

“Yeah, so the case,” Dean began and then took another bite and moaned. You took away his plate and put it near Sam by the window.

 

“Less pie, more talking Dean!”

 

Dean grumbled, putting his fork down before speaking. “Yeah well, Crowley is hosting a party of sorts at the penthouse he owns. Thankfully, it’s not in Hell, that would be harder to snag an invite to. Anyway, a ton of monsters and demons are going to be there. I snagged us all an invite. I got two tickets, you and one of us as your date. to pose as socialites. And well, the only other ticket he had, was as a server. Hey, it’s not that bad. It actually will give us a reason to sneak around.

 

“How did you-?”

 

Dean threw you an offended look as if the very question was an insult to his prowess as a hunter. You were just curious but nodded hoping he’d continue with his plan. He reached over grabbed the pie and took a large bite, closing his eyes and relishing the way the chocolate and the cherry mixed together in his mouth, so delightfully.

 

“Man is that good. Okay, so, we’re going to the party because in Crowley’s penthouse there’s an occult item we need to make sure he doesn’t get his hands on. It would be bad news bears if he were able to use it and harness it’s powers, etc. So-.”

 

“So, it’s a snatch and grab basically and you need a beautiful woman to distract him?”

 

Sam snorted at your choice of words.

 

“Uh. I was going to say it differently but yeah. I guess. Sort of?”

 

“Why couch it Dean? I’ve been hunting with you boys for years now. I think that owes me a sense of honesty here, cards on the table, and I am beautiful. I’d be happy to distract the King of Hell. Never met him; wonder what a King looks like. FYI, the only time you would ever have to couch the truth is when you want me to play the victim or the bait. I’m a hunter. I don’t play the bait.”

 

“Duly noted,” both hunters said at nearly the same time.

 

Crowley smirked at your confidence. So, that was the plan? Steal the occult item he picked up in Budapest? He would have to make a copy post-haste so the Winchesters would steal a fake. He had no need for the item at the moment but he couldn’t very well give up all that power. His rule was a tenuous one and that kind of power would quell any rebellions so no, he wasn’t going to let you lot steal the real one. He nodded to his demons to leave. They all put down their money at the same time and left. Crowley stayed behind to chance a last glimpse of you before the party.

 

You stretched your arms up making a small cute stretching sound. A sound and movement that went straight to Crowley’s cock. He was already tenting right here at the other end of the diner watching you. He reached into his wallet to get exact change.

 

As you lifted your arms over your head, your shirt moved up slightly flashing Dean some slivers of your side and stomach. His eyes immediately dove down, transfixed at the small amount of skin he saw. The second you turned to look at Dean, he started eating his pie even faster. Sam looked down at his coffee smiling while you thought of dresses and the King of Hell.

 

Crowley’s hand was on the doorknob as he turned to see the small amount of skin that was revealed from your stretch. He couldn’t help a low growl that came out when he noticed Dean was looking as well. You were his and tonight he would win you over. There was a lingering thought that maybe Dean would be the better man to end up with. You were a gorgeous young hunter and he was the King of Demons with not much to offer but a dark kingdom equipped with the lovely ambiance of screams of torture, paired with moronic demons. Not quite conducive to romance. But we wanted to try to woo you all the same.

 

Crowley had quite a lot to set up and do for the party. He could cancel it knowing hunters would be there, but he had various monsters and demons to kiss up to and create alliances with, as well as needy humans willing to offer up souls, so canceling would create more of a ruckus. And besides, that would be his best chance to enchant you and possibly even, get some time alone to chat a bit. No, canceling was out of the question.

 

Crowley couldn’t stay any longer and be bewitched by you lest his demons question his alliances again. The door chimed on his way out but none of you paid it any mind. Dean signaled for the cheek.

____________________________________

 (artwork done by @dmsilvisart on Tumblr)

 

The evening couldn’t come soon enough. Here you were in the lion’s den. Sam knew the second that Dean said one of you could be your date that he would be the server and Dean would be your date. There was no question to anyone else save for you, that Dean wanted you. [1] You liked Dean but he didn’t make your heart beat fast. You could be happy with him but you didn’t feel the pull to him, didn’t feel like he was “the one,” if hunters ever got the privilege of being with “the one.” The life didn’t lead itself to finding soulmates. Dean wouldn’t be a bad choice to settle down with though. But if you chose him, you would indeed be settling. Besides, he didn’t see you like that or so you thought. You were just close friends and honestly, you kind of liked it like that. No drama, no hurt feelings, no settling. Just doing your job.

 

You were standing at the bottom of the winding staircase waiting for Crowley to walk down and notice you. Currently, he was on the upper floor talking softly to an employee. He was going to be fashionably late to his own soiree. Whoever was keeping him from his party was not long for this world, that’s for sure.

 

Dean was standing next to you trying to make it known to the other people there that you were together but not so close that Crowley wouldn’t want to approach you. Dean’s hands were in his pockets because if they weren’t, he would feel the need to put them around your waist and pull you in close. Maybe even cup your face and kiss you and let you know how he felt, but here he was, just standing next to you trying to be content and focused.

 

Crowley made a graceful entrance, at last. He was wearing a tailored black suit, a beautiful red rose attached to his pocket and his mesmerizing gray paisley tie. He didn’t see you standing there at the bottom of the stairs, in a dress that looked as if it were made for you. He was still at the top of the stairs hobnobbing with various investors and demonic employees. You watched him smile at each person in turn as he slowly walked down one step at a time, stopping every step to shake the hands of all of the various evil monsters that were invited. Boy, must that get tiring. People swarmed around him like bees, all fawned over him, simpering and preening in front of their lord and King. It was rather distasteful. Everyone wore designer clothes and looked like models but none of that mattered or shook your resolve. You were a plucky human girl who rocked that dress and was gonna woo him better than all those doe eyed monsters. You weren't sure why you had a strong desire to make him yours since you hadn’t even met him yet, you just saw him now. Not to mention, the fact that he was the King of Hell and you were a hunter. But you felt a pull towards him, a need to be around him, with him. Weird to say the least.

 

You watched him smile effortlessly. He oozed charm and charisma. He really was the King in every way. He was surprising light on his feet as he seemed to glide down the staircase. He kissed the hands of a few women who in turn giggled. You couldn’t help the eye roll you gave at that fact.

 

Dean frowned at the intensity with which you were looking at him . When Crowley got closer, Dean glared at him while you went right up to him, hands on your hips, in a gorgeous dress and said in a confident flirty tone, “Crowley, why haven’t you returned my calls?”

 

That got his attention right away. He abandoned his business partners for you in a heartbeat. Crowley instantly furrowed his brow at not only the brass of the women who would demand something of the King of Hell, but also of the voice. He had a strong feeling it was you, the woman he's being observing of late, stalking has such a nasty ring to it. He loved your bold entrance. Now that was the way to introduce yourself to a King.

 

His eyes ran up and down your figure. You were much more beautiful in person. You quirked your eyebrow urging him to answer you. Crowley took in your defiant and slightly cocky stance. He moved in closer to get a better look at you, ignoring his personal assistant who was reminding him that he had an appointment now with the head demon of...something. You both weren't listening. The truth of the matter, was that he didn’t want to talk to anyone else save for you.

 

“Usually people are a bit more reticent with me, pet. I assure you, if I’m lucky enough to get your number, I will call you,” Crowley assured you as he grabbed your hand and kissed it.

 

“Will you now? Hope you don’t mind my boldness earlier. Had to get your attention somehow.”

 

“You’re a human in the penthouse of the King of Hell surrounded by monsters, a bit hard not to get my attention, no? Boldness is a trait I find very attractive love.”

 

You smirked at him, looking him up and down for the first time. He was quite handsome and up close his charm was undeniable. He had such a big presence, it drew you right in. You felt yourself drowning in everything that he was, falling for him as he was you. There was a spark between the two of you and as he gave you his hand and led you to the dance floor, it was as if no one else was there.

 

Dean frowned at how close he was. His hand was touching yours and his other hand was on your back. Dean hated it. Was it jealousy or concern for you? Maybe both, but he regretted his idea to do this plan and was worried about you. Dean tried to shake it off and do his job. This was his idea after all. He nodded to Sam and they split up to search the ground level of the penthouse apartment trying to find the item while you danced with Crowley.

 

Crowley’s touch created warmth at your fingertips, his warm breath ghosting over your skin, his hand on your back oddly reassuring. You felt strangely safe with him. He danced, studying you, memorizing your face. As you danced with him, you felt a sense of calmness, a sort of peace wash over you. The two of you didn’t speak for a bit, instead just comfortable being present, completely in the moment. All eyes were naturally on you both, though you only had eyes for each other.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Aren’t you forward?” you teased.

 

Crowley smirked at your reply. “Sometimes. That doesn’t sound like a name though, dove. You clearly have some idea of who I am. It’s only fair I know a little about you.”

 

“Let’s start with my name. Y/N.”

 

“Y/N, what a beautiful name.”

 

“Very smooth,” you replied with a chuckle.

 

“Indeed it was, but I assure you, that wasn’t a line love.”

 

“This is a lovely house you have,” you stated, trying to change the subject, hoping he didn't notice your flushed cheeks.

 

“It really is. Feel free to explore if you’d like. I would hate for you to feel hesitant to do as you wish.”

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

“Because kitten, I felt it the moment I saw you. You're my soulmate. Don't you feel the pull, the chemistry here, the need to be close to me, I feel it too love and I don't plan on fighting it. Do you?”

 

So you weren’t imagining things. He felt it too and you were soulmates. Well that was a game changer. Crowley chuckled at your bemused gaze.

 

“Yes, pet. It seems as if we’re soulmates, so as I said, do feel free to explore. You are quite safe here love. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Might I ask though, why you’re here and how you wrangled an invite into a private event?” Of course he knew the answer but was intrigued to see what you’d tell him. The truth or a lie? One might call this a test of sorts, a test of character perhaps. Crowley did like testing people, especially those in his inner circle.

 

“This is a private event? Your penthouse apartment is filled with people. Obviously your definition of private and mine are two different things.”

 

Crowley chuckled. You chose to deflect the question. Clever girl indeed. “I know a lot of people. I have a lot of close friends. I’m quite important.”

 

“Some may say a King.”

 

“Curious now, so you do know who I am.”

 

“Would I be here if I didn’t?”

 

“Why would a human like yourself; sassy with such a spark of life be here, surrounded by evil and entertaining the King of Hell? Where’s the selling point?”

 

“Excuse me may I cut in?” You could feel Crowley’s annoyance coming off him in waves as well as a territorial vibe and a need to be closer to you.

 

“You’re here with Dean?” Crowley questioned pretending to be shocked.

 

“No…Well yes, with as in came in with but not with as in with.” You needed to clear the air. You wanted Crowley not Dean. You sent desire for him through the bond you shared. He smiled at you knowing exactly what you were doing and appreciated the sentiment.

 

“Yes, we are with each other.” Dean gave Crowley a death glare while you looked at him utterly confused. Crowley looked between the two of you only to scowl at Dean.

 

“It seems Y/N isn’t on the same page. Do try and synch up your cover stories a tad better than that. Besides, kitten here already has a soulmate and it isn’t you Squirrel.”

 

“Don’t tell me it’s you,” Dean spat at the King.

 

Crowley smirked at Dean and shrugged effortlessly. Dean was fuming. He was losing the love of his life to the King of Hell on a hunt? Why did he think this was such an important hunt to go on anyway?!

 

Guthrie came up to the trio sensing the tension in the room but having the good sense not to bring it up. Instead, he walked over to his King and whispered in his ear. “Sir, there are several people requesting an audience with you for the sake of a deal.”

 

“Are they now?“ Crowley asked his man servant never taking his eyes off you. Crowley took your hand in his and kissed it gently. “I regretfully have been called away but do stay. You’re welcome to look around wherever you like. I’ll be back as soon I can. We have quite a few things to discuss.” You could feel his regret at having to leave you. You sent him a wave of calmness to temper his rather strong feelings.

 

You threw Crowley a warm smile and watched him leave with his associate. Dean glared at you and all but shoved you into his warm body, his arms slipping around your waist needing to hold onto you at least for a moment. You felt confused to say the least. You and Dean were never touchy feely, you had a case to work on and Crowley was your soulmate. Priorities.

 

“Dean what the hell? Let me go!”

 

“He’s your soulmate. What the hell Y/N!”

 

“And you care because?”

 

“Damn it Y/N. Sometimes you can be really obtuse. I like you like a lot,” he ground out clearly frustrated. The shock on your face made him mutter a string of curses. He should have said that better than shouting at you in anger. You remained silent trying to think how to process this new information. You felt a connection to Crowley but if you chose him would you lose the Winchesters as hunting partners? Did you really still want to hunt? Or live a safe, sheltered life with Crowley?

 

Dancing with Dean was awkward not like it was with Crowley. With Crowley, you both moved with synchronicity, there was chemistry there. You felt comfortable in his grasp whether you spoke or didn’t. There were no awkward silences like one would expect with strangers. The conversation had flowed freely and speech came effortlessly. That was never how it was with Dean. His grasp made you nervous, on edge. You liked him, but like and destined-to-be are two different things. You saw the anger and desperation on his face and felt his fevered touch on your skin, sure to leave some sort of mark. You shoved him hard, tempers flaring.

 

“Dean we have a fucking job to do OKAY! There is no time for macho bs. I didn’t know he was my soulmate but look if he really is, we would have found each other anyway even without this case. And if he is, I was never yours to begin with. I’m sorry Dean. I enjoy hunting with you and I see now that this will be our last hunt and I’m sorry for that. He’s the King of Hell, the villain, and I’m a hunter, it makes no sense to you at least. I know, but I feel alive in his arms, feel drawn to him. I feel what he feels even as I stand here now. His touch awakened something. I know that sounds super cheesy and I’m rolling my eyes as I say it, but come on Dean, man the fuck up and let's do this. I’m going upstairs to finish this hunt since by the looks of your empty pockets, you didn’t find the item. Join me or sulk, it’s your choice.”

 

Dean sighed heavily. Everything you said was true. He had to hand it to you, you always knew what to say. You walked confidently up the stairs making a beeline for Crowley’s office. You didn’t wait for Dean thinking you’d lost him only to hear his footsteps close behind you. He helped close the heavy gilded doors. While Crowley gave you permission to look, taking a possession of his would be a different story. You'd have to be quick.

 

“Look everything you said…I’m sorry. I just need time to you know…process…we don’t choose our soulmates…I want you to be happy and I want us to hunt together. You’re a great hunter, we need you.”

 

You turned around to smile at him, a wistful smile. “Take all the time you need Dean. I love hunting with you too. Now the item, you never said what it looks like, do you have a picture by any chance?”

 

And just like that, the tension faded from his body. Dean fished out his phone from his back pocket as he showed you a picture.

 

You nodded doing a quick visual sweep of the room in front of you. It was filled with arcane books, swords and weapons of all kinds, as well as brass and silver statuettes you thought belonged in a museum. But the item you were looking for was smaller so probably not in this room. You wandered into the adjoining room hoping you'd find the item there. That room had trinkets, knick knacks and smaller jeweled occult items there. This was where it probably was. You got to work looking through everything. Dean stayed in the first room unaware that Crowley had gone up the stairs to look for you two, curious to see what you were up to. He had switched the real occult item, the crystal of Bandar, if it was really the thing you were after, he couldn’t be sure, which was why he set up cameras everywhere. He hid the fake crystal in a bin of antiquities from all over.

 

Dean ran his hands over some of the swords impressed by them. He heard a movement from behind him and turned around suddenly, to meet Crowley who was holding a sword to his throat, a confident smirk on his face. You knew you had to hurry when you heard footsteps. Shit. Where was this item! You felt Crowley getting defensive. You had to find this item lest he and the Winchesters start a fight.

 

Sam saw you two sneak up here and when he saw Crowley come up, he ran up for support. Strength in numbers and all that. He saw you looking for the item in the other room. Clearly, you needed a distraction. Sam came up behind Crowley growing rather tense seeing a sword at his brother's throat.

 

“Do you know what this is?” Crowley asked curiously.

 

“A sword,” Dean answered, hoping that was the right answer.

 

“How astute,” Crowley sassed.

 

“A Mesopotamian sword,” Sam offered.

 

Crowley seemed impressed by his answer. “Yes, very good Moose. It belonged to Alexander the Great, a brilliant tactician. Alexander’s strategy was simple, always seize the high ground. It was with this sword that he defeated-.”

 

“Darius the Great and was proclaimed King of Asia,” Sam continued. “Why you have the sword might be a better question.”

 

“You surprise me Moose and I’m not usually surprised. Seems your little brother is quite the historian. Isn’t he Squirrel?”

 

At that exact moment, you came running out, the item safely tucked away. “I hope you don’t mind us looking around. You do have such a beautiful home. So many gorgeous pieces and rare finds.”

 

Crowley smiled at you, a sense of calmness washing over him at your arrival. “My home is your home, pet. Find anything interesting?” His tone was jovial but held a firm edge to it. You knew he thought you stole something, which of course you did, but you didn’t need to confirm that for him so you changed the subject.

 

“Is that a terrace Crowley?” you asked genuinely curious about the view.

 

“Indeed it is. Would you like to see the city?”

 

“I’d love to,” you said in earnest.

 

Crowley placed his hand gently on your back, the smallest of touches, but it sent a delightful warm tingling sensation throughout your body. Dean glared at him and poor Sam, out of the loop as he was, looked on utterly confused about the changing dynamics. The night air seemed sweet almost, a subtle wind blew through the trees and kissed your skin. You looked down at the lush forest below you. It looked like a paradise. The cars and people looked small from this vantage point.

 

Crowley watched you take in the scenery. “This is the tallest building in the city. I must confess, I love that everyone has to look up to see me.”

 

You snorted at that comment. He was unashamed about his ego, there was something strangely refreshing about that fact.

 

“That is really a lovely dress on you Y/N. You wear it well.”

 

That had you blushing. “Thank you Crowley.”

 

“Of course. It was a pleasure, really, and I do hope we meet again soon. In fact, I know we will. I bid you a goodnight. I’m afraid I’m booked for the rest of the night.”

 

“It was lovely meeting you Crowley.”

 

“Likewise darling.”

 

“We’ll show ourselves out,” Dean stated with a glare at Crowley.

 

Crowley nodded to all of you and swiftly left the room. You motioned with your hand to go and then padded your thigh where you placed the item. You all quickly left the mansion, a successful case completed.

 

Crowley watched you leave with the Winchester, frustrated. He ducked into his study and summoned Guthrie. Guthrie walked over to the King who seemed quite sullen, staring intently at the fireplace as if it held all the answers.

 

“Is everything alright sir?”

 

“No, it really isn’t. Something catastrophic has happened.”

 

“You’ve been overthrown as the King of Hell. The Winchesters won? You lost a soul?”

 

“No, Guthrie nothing like that, actually it’s worse.”

 

“Worse, sir?”

 

“Not like you or any other “normal” person or demon perhaps, but in my own strange, perverted way I’ve succumbed. I’ve fallen in love. Hopelessly, eternally. I’m in love with Y/N. I know we’ve just met but I know she’s my soulmate. I know it in my bones.”

 

“Your mind is clouded sir,” Guthrie replied worriedly.

 

“Due to what exactly? No, Guthrie, I’m really in love with her. The King of Hell in love with a human hunter. I’m doomed,” he said in a soft and sad tone.

 

Guthrie stood behind him confused and a bit apprehensive.

 

“Perhaps it would be best to think on this? Let some time pass. You are the King and she is a hunter. It is dangerous for you both to form an alliance. And right now with the rebellions-.”

 

“I understand what you’re trying to say Guthrie. Keep in mind though, that this is my soulmate and I have not asked for your opinion nor do I want it. I will handle her as I see fit. You do your job and I’ll worry about the sodding girl.”

 

Of course despite all of that and Crowley’s need to put his minion in place, he couldn’t argue with the logic of it. But even now you were calling to him. How would Crowley step away from that? From you?

 

Crowley sighed trying to focus on the task at hand. This was an important party and there were many demons and humans he still had to see. “Send in whoever is on my schedule. No need to let this small fact ruin the business I have for tonight.”

 

“Of course sir.” Guthrie bowed his head and went out of the room to fetch said demons and humans, leaving Crowley momentarily alone with his thoughts that were all about you.


	2. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Crowley x Reader
> 
> Beta: @gettinjoyful
> 
> Word Count: 6,629 (Yikes!)
> 
> A/N: This one has smut guys and gals. slight angst, very slight, worried and fluffy Crowley

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/168723964831/when-you-least-expect-it)

 

\- One month later-

 

A lot of things changed in one month. First and foremost, your relationship with Dean was as if nothing had happened. It was surprisingly the same as it was before the party when the news of Crowley being your soulmate was made public, well, at least public to the Winchesters. How was that possible? How could Dean possibly revert back to friends once his intentions were known? Well, it was due In part to Dean’s ability to bury his pain; to compartmentalize, to repress everything and due to his love for alcohol which heals all wounds, or at least makes them less obvious. He’d take that over a painful interaction with you and having to say goodbye to an amazing hunter. Anything was better than breaking up the trio.

 

Things with Crowley, on the other hand, were a different story. One month. One whole month and not a peep from him. That small fact made you quite upset, hurt and angry. You had finally found your soulmate which was usually a joyous occasion, but in this case, lead to nothing but feelings of loneliness. Great. No big happy together moment, no mind blowing sex, just nothing. You moped around a bit, not caring about how your hair looked anymore and not even bothering with makeup. What would be the point? No one was going to see you except for the boys. You ate comfort food over healthy options and watched way more Netflix than was healthy. Let’s not mention the binge eating or dancing like coyote ugly in a bar after a hunt.

 

You never thought Crowley’s lack of contact was because he was protecting you. You had the rather erroneous thought that it was due to the fact that you just weren't good enough. You were tormented with images of him attending to his Kingly duties that ranged from him doing dark deeds, to killing demons and holding meetings, and everything inbetween. You felt his emotions which were always raw and intense. Sometimes, they would wake you right up. You would be sleeping peacefully dreaming of something happy and then boom! At three in the morning you’d be woken up by Crowley’s intense anger, only to see him kill another demon. His anger didn't subside until early in the morning no matter how strongly you projected feelings of calm and concern.

 

At first, it was torture, being so connected to someone and yet so far away. And after a short time, you just couldn't take it any more. You wanted a face to face with your soulmate. Desperate times call for desperate measures. And this play for Crowley’s attention was quite desperate and dangerous.

 

Ducking the Winchesters, to come here, was the hard part. You didn't think they’d fall for pillows in the shape of you laying in the bed, for long. Eventually, they would wake up and come into your room to try to talk to you, only to find out you weren’t there. When you left, they were sleeping. Dean was passed out next to a million beers while Sam was passed out with his face on top of his laptop. You only had so long before they ran out of the Bunker to look for you.

 

Here you were standing at a crossroads, hoping Crowley would show. You played along, pretending that you actually wanted to sell your soul. Ha. Fat chance. You buried what you needed to in a tin box and waited impatiently for a salesperson to show.

 

After a good ten minutes, a woman appeared flashing red eyes as she looked you over, seemingly bored with her job. You looked her over with an equally bored expression. “Two can play at that game. And what kind of demon makes a potential seller wait?” you thought.

 

“And what do we have here doll?” she asked curiously. She was expecting a scared little mouse that shrunk in fear when she saw her red eyes. But you, you just glanced right back at her, standing your ground, feisty as hell and not the least bit afraid. Honestly, you’d seen scarier. Clearly, you were not the usual deal maker. Her interest was definitely piqued by you.

 

Crowley was listening to demons bore on about something...souls most likely, when you popped up into his mind again. The separation from you was hell on him. He felt you trying to soothe him in the night. He felt your fear and sadness at his departure from your life but it was for the best. Wasn’t it? You were so sad, upset, and eventually you would get careless. This had to stop. Maybe leaving you alone was the wrong choice? He had to give in or you had to let him go. But he couldn't let you go and he was pretty sure neither could you. He closed his eyes and that’s when he saw you at a crossroads. He knew exactly what you were doing. “Bloody hell that woman is fearless and reckless,” Crowley mused.

 

“GUTHRIE come here. Everyone else out,” Crowley roared.

 

“But-,” the demon sputtered.

 

“What did I bloody well say!” Crowley replied furious at a underlings questioning him.

 

Everyone quickly ran out. Guthrie appeared right beside Crowley’s throne watching the horde of demons disappear. He had a feeling he knew why he was being summoned.

 

“Sir she’s-.”

 

“I know that. That’s why I called you here. The demon, Nikki is it? She can’t know who Y/N is and Y/N can not sell her soul! She’s my bloody soulmate! That isn’t sodding possible! Stop this now! I would go but I...what you said last time...I.”

 

Guthrie took a deep breath to calm his nerves some before proceeding. He had to tell Crowley not what he wanted to hear but what he thought, his ruler must hear. “Sir, you’re a wonderful ruler, more vicious than before, but I fear my advice may not have been for the best.”

 

Crowley sighed a heavy sigh, all anger dissipating as quickly as it appeared. “I fear the same but what life can I offer her Guthrie? Would she really give up hunting for this? For me?”

 

“There’s only one way to know for sure, sir,” Guthrie offered.

 

Crowley nodded but stayed seated in his throne. “If I go to see her, there is no chance I’ll ever leave her again. I’ll drag her to Hell if I have to, and with Nikki there...”

 

Ever the diplomat, Guthrie cleared his throat before speaking. “Then I think it is best I go and clear up this whole mess for you, though I do suggest you see the girl soon.”

 

“As do I. Thank you Guthrie,” Crowley offered with a wistful smile.

 

“Of course, I am always happy to help the crown,” Guthrie replied with a deep bow to show deference to his King before he appeared from Hell only to reappear behind the saleswoman, Nikki.

 

Nikki had a smile on her face like a cat toying with a mouse. “So, sweetie, don't get many that look like you. What can I get you?” she asked, her voice melodic and a bit hypnotizing. Definitely a good saleswoman.

 

You noticed Guthrie behind her and shook your head. “Sorry, darling, but you can’t give me what I need. I think he can though.”

 

Nikki whirled around angry and curious as to which demon this little human deemed useful, more useful than herself. Not to mention which demon had the gall to interrupt her sale. Her face scrunched up as she eyed Guthrie. Why the hell was Crowley’s right-hand demon here for this girl? Obviously, there was more than meets the eye here. Nikki spoke to Guthrie in a teasing tone not betraying her real emotions.

 

“Guthrie, whatever are you doing here? This little slip of a human is important enough to send his right-hand? My my, color me intrigued.”

 

“Get out of here now Nikki or so help me, I will kill you and Crowley won’t even bat an eyelash, not the way I’ll tell the story.”

 

Nikki huffed a breath, “Well, no need to be rude now dear. Ouch.” She flipped her hair back flashing you her manicured nails and her red eyes before disappearing.

 

Guthrie stepped closer but made sure to keep a respectful distance from you. He was all antiquated rules and proper forums. He was an old school demon that ascribed to the Victorian way of interacting with others, preferring to speak loudly and annotate rather than actually step closer to someone who is of a higher rank. Be she a human or a demon, this one was the soulmate to his master. He was just a humble servant.

 

“I know what you’re doing ma’lady as does he.”

 

You chuckled humorlessly. “Good, now we’re getting somewhere and where is the King?”

 

“In Hell,” was Guthrie’s short quip.

 

You frowned at him. “I see and what? He sent his lackey here instead….because?”

 

“He is the King of Hell madame. I, Guthrie Abernathy, am the only one he trusts with you. I was with him since the beginning. I am his closest ally; his advisor, his best friend, if a King can have the luxury of such things, and his right hand. I am loyal to him to the end. He is away attending to urgent matters but instructed me to inform you that he has stayed away due to the fact that It is unsafe for the two of you to be together. He wants you but reason dictates he stay away. I assure you he would not just send anyone.

 

“Reason dictates or you do?”

 

“Miss Y/N, is it? It does not matter. That is not the point he wishes me to make. The King wants you safe even it breaks his heart to do so. Forgive me, but you must go. Crowley will not show at this time and you will only get yourself hurt.”

 

You took out an angel blade quirking your eyebrows. Get yourself hurt? Who the hell did this guy think he was dealing with? “I can defend myself. I’m no one’s victim. I can feel his longing and heartache, and he is suffering through it to keep me safe? How masochistic of him. Sadly, for him, I’m not a masochist.”

 

Guthrie sighed. He could see why Crowley liked you.You had more fire than most, and a toughness most lack, all mixed with a certain emotional vulnerability. It was an alluring package to say the least. Not to mention how captivating you looked even when you didn't wear makeup. Guthrie decided to tell you the truth, thinking that would be the best way to make you understand and hopefully the fastest. Crowley had a meeting in twenty minutes and Guthrie had to be there.

 

“There are rebellions in Hell and if anyone finds out that you’re Crowley’s soulmate, you will be targeted and you'll wish that they had killed you. The things they would do to make Crowley suffer, well, it turns my stomach and I’m his right hand. You don't want to know the kinds of things I deal with on a daily basis. So when I say I’m disgusted, believe me, miss, it’s bad. Please, he just wants you safe and out of harm's way.”

 

“I see and when do you think it’ll be safe-.”

 

“If it ever is or when you need him the most, he’ll be there. Have a good night Y/N.”

 

And with that, he teleported you to your bedroom in the Bunker and clothed you in pajamas all with just a simple snap of his fingers. Well that definitely did not go as you planned, but at least you knew why. Let’s just say, that night you didn’t get much sleep at all.

 

After a while, you just found the bond comforting instead of frustrating and hurtful, especially now, when you knew the reason why he kept his distance. You waited for the moment when Crowley would finally appear, when said danger passed. When that didn't happen you faced facts and the reality of your life. You acknowledged that hunting was a dangerous game and no place for love or soulmates. Quick one-night stands, maybe, but not the real deal. You couldn’t be a hunter and be in love with Crowley. It would have to be one or the other. And if Crowley wouldn’t let you leave your life and join him in Hell then the way you saw it, you were free to pal around with hot men in bars. A girl has needs after all and if Crowley wasn’t going to fulfill them, then some red blooded man had to.

 

So, you motioned to a random guy, ignoring the confusion in your bond that Crowley sent your way. You didn't particularly like this song, but it would do nicely. It would give you a chance to get real up and close and personal with “Mister Possibly Right” and see if he had the goods to keep you satisfied. And boy did he. You got lost in the moment. After so long, it felt so good to have someone touch you. To go out and be seen, to feel wanted. It was quite intoxicating.

 

You ignored Crowley’s jealousy as it rose to a fever pitch in your bond. Let the King be jealous. It’s his own fault. You let the man’s hands run up and down your body. You were sure Crowley’s wouldn’t be so grabby and needy. He didn’t seem like a lover who was nuanced with foreplay and subtlety. But you bet Crowley would be. He would be teasing, rough and able to give you exactly what you needed. He wouldn’t paw your body like a big bear like this guy. But this guy would do. Paul? Peter? John? Whatever his name was. He seemed like he was getting to the main event as fast as possible. Hey, that was fine by you. It had been a while after all.

 

After a short time of “talking,” or rather dancing close and mumbling words that were conversation adjacent, you were in the alleyway. How classy, I know, but for security reasons you never left the bar with a man and you sure as hell were not taking him to the motel you shared with the Winchesters. Here you were out in the open, with cell service, in control of the situation. The angel blade was in your boot after all. A hunter’s gotta be packing at all times.

 

He growled at you and you suppressed a laugh. He was pretending to be “Don Juan” but he was more like an angry kitten. Adorable but not sexy or scary. He should just shut up and take off his pants. He actually tried talking dirty but oh man was this guy rusty. Uh. Thankfully, he shut up and moved on.

 

You eyed him up and down like a cool drink of water. Ready to devour him. He looked you up and down but unlike you, he wasn’t too suave, his gaze had too many eyebrow and head movements. He looked like he had some sort of neurological condition. He was quite a disappointment already, outside of dancing. Maybe you should ask him to take you on the dance floor, fuck you right there in front of everything? A crowd would likely form to watch you both. Maybe they’d cheer him on to get you off. Hmmm that could be fun.

 

Crowley’s jealousy and anger was so intense, you saw him break a glass full of Craig, shards of glass flying into his hand and all over the floor. Ouch.

 

“Mister Not Too Sexy,” started to kiss up your neck but it just resulted in wet slobbering all over. Drunk sex is so not cool at times. He stopped kissing your neck and moved to look at your face, possibly checking to see if he still had the green light. He must have studied your face for a good two minutes. What did he need, a map? “Wow, someone’s an idiot and not even a functional idiot,” you thought. He grabbed your waist and started to get possessive. “Okay, good sign.” He walked you to the wall until your back hit it. His gaze got more intense. “Okay, so he does have moves but it takes a bit.” And then boom he was out of there. Not like, he ran out of there, no, like he disappeared. One minute he was there and the next he wasn’t. Why? Because Crowley had him. You frowned, kinda pissed off that Crowley was ruining your night. He let you go and now you can’t get off. What the hell?!

 

“What the hell? Am I supposed to never get off again?” you asked but Crowley continued on as if he hadn’t heard the question.

 

“She’s mine!” Crowley roared.

 

“The hell she is,” drunk guy said pretending to be defiant but really freaked out about the whole suddenly appearing in a throne room thing.

 

Crowley rolled his eyes, having had enough of this man. “Yes, you ignoramus, you are in Hell and she most certainly is mine.” Without any further ado, Crowley made the man explode and shared that image with you. Crowley and the throne room was covered in his blood for only a moment before Crowley cleaned it all up with a snap of his fingers.

 

“Real classy Crowley. Say no. Distance yourself from me and then kill the guy that’s gonna get me off?”

 

“Hold on darling. That idiot was going to get you off? Really? It doesn’t take much to make you come then does it? Well, that’s disappointing because I take my time, use the skills I acquired from centuries of living to suss out what makes my lovers tick. But, if it just takes a goon with a cock well that’s just depressing, no? I said no, Y/N, to save you and I from retaliation but I see now that I have to have you. That you’re mine and I will remind you of that fact. I’m not going anywhere pet. If you wanted to make me jealous, you succeeded. You’re my soulmate and I’m not going anywhere this time. You’ll forgive me if I’m not there in person. I have a meeting in a minute. I wasn’t planning on seeing you so you weren’t penciled into my schedule. I apologize darling. I assure you, I will see you tomorrow in the evening so do hurry up with that case you have.”

 

“How did you-.”

 

“I know everything pet. Now hush dear. Daddy needs to prove something to his kitten. Isn’t that right pet?”

 

You knew the question was really his way of asking you if this was okay. You only picked that guy to get off, that’s what you wanted to happen tonight. And here was Crowley saying all the things you wished him to say and now he was offering an orgasm? Uh yes, go the fuck ahead. You sure hoped Crowley could deliver from afar. “Show me what you got,” you teased, knowing Crowley wanted a verbal confirmation.

 

You suddenly felt an intense pleasure at your clit and something that felt like a cock, a large cock, enter you at the same time. You looked around to find something to hold on. This was so intense and after not having sex for so long, you were already close. Before you knew what had happened, you were pinned, your face to the wall, legs spread wide. Your hands were above you, held there by some invisible force. You felt a force spank your ass twice, once on each cheek and then it hovered on your clit. You were so wound up, you needed to come.

 

“This okay dear?” Crowley asked in a soft tone, wanting to double check with you that you were still okay with everything.

 

“I have to come, please.”

 

“You’ve been a bad girl Y/N, making your King so jealous, he has to take out his cock in the throne room while he fucks you in an alleyway. I’m going to be late to my meeting now pet. But you think I should make it easy for you and let you come?”

 

“Please Crowley. Please fuck me. Just appear and I’ll do anyt-.”

 

Suddenly, you heard shuffling behind you and then felt warm hands holding yours to the wall.

 

“Ask and you shall receive,” Crowley whispered in your ear as he thrust his cock all the way inside you in one go.

 

You gasped at the sudden intrusion and the way he made your walls stretch and flutter to accommodate his thick and long cock. You whimpered when he started to move, desperate to come.

 

“Tsk. Tsk. Y/N. You’re already in trouble. Hold it.”

 

“Yes, my King.”

 

He growled at the title and reached forward to grab your hair, tugging it sharply as he thrust into you as hard, as fast as he could. Every so often he spanked your ass, alternating cheeks with each spank. Your breathing was ragged and your toes curled.

 

“Please,” you begged, “Please..” You didn’t care that you're begging. You needed to come now!

 

Crowley smirked at you but didn’t give you permission. He went faster and faster until he could feel your legs shaking with the need to come.

 

He whispered to you softly, “Come now darling.”

 

And you did, your own orgasm bringing on his. You came screaming his name not caring that several people had come out to check on you. Crowley growled your name and sucked a deep and dark hickey on your neck to mark you as his.

 

“YOU. ARE. MINE! You fuck ONLY me. You come ONLY for me. You love ONLY me. You are MY soulmate.”

 

Your breathing was ragged and your legs were slowly slipping down the wall. It would only be a matter of time before you passed out and collapsed on the cold ground. You turned around, hair matted to your face, a small crowd looking at the two of you but you could care less. You wanted Crowley to say the same words.

 

“Everything you said, sure as shit better apply to you.” You threw him against the opposite wall and sucked a dark hickey into his neck in the same spot that yours was in, to the best of your knowledge. “You’re MINE now.” You reached down and grabbed his cock, “I am the ONLY one who gets this. I am the ONLY one you love and come for. I’m your soulmate.”

 

Crowley smirked.

 

“So feisty. I love it. Yes, darling. I am yours and you are mine and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

You smiled but the smile faded as your eyes grew heavy and the world started to shift. Crowley snapped his fingers twice, once to dissipate the crowd and the second time, to put you safely in bed at the motel. He looked over to see Sam snoring and it doesn't take a genius to figure out why Baby was rocking. Crowley rolled his eyes at his surroundings. He left a rose on your nightstand and snapped his fingers for the final time tonight, to put you in more comfortable sleepwear. He left you to sleep with a kiss on your forehead. Though you don’t hear it, he whispered, “Sleep well my darling,” before he left to his numerous meetings in Hell.

 

The next day you beamed when you saw the rose. Crowley actually came and claimed you. The hunt was the only thing between you both now. You never wanted to finish a hunt sooner than at that moment. Had you not been so excited to get it over with, you would have seen the discrepancy in the file. Dean was cocksure as he sometimes was after a good, hard romp. And Sam, well he was exhausted from sleeping on a lumpy mattress all night. Put all together, that was a lethal combo and didn't bode well on the hunt because everyone was either too sure of the outcome or too sleepy to look over the notes again.

 

You all arrived at the hunt with high hopes ready to sweep in and save the day and gank you some werewolves, but sadly, that’s not at all how it went down. Things went south very quickly and you were left with some pissed off werewolves with only your sass, and a small knife as your defense. Well, not many people can say they met their soulmate, right? “Crowley get your fucking ass down here, right fucking now!”

 

Sam and Dean were badly hurt, knocked out in the grass and were not going to offer you much help. You prepared to fight the leftover Werewolves, two to be exact, with two bullets and a mean looking branch. Fantastic.

 

You thought of Crowley now, replaying the moment you met him over and over in your mind as you tried to fend off the last two werewolves with a branch. Then your mind switched to your time with Crowley in the alleyway, smiling as you tried to dodge their attacks.

 

Crowley could feel your fear and anger and knew you were in trouble, but he couldn’t get a read on your location. Something was blocking you or you were too weak to transmit your signal.Either way, the mental connection he had with you was dimming. Not a good sign. He needed to find you NOW! He closed his eyes and saw that you were in a forest on that blasted hunt with the Winchesters. Big help they were, they were passed out on the ground. The demons he placed to watch over you were killed. Perfect. Crowley would have to literally appear in every sodding inch of every forest in the US just to locate you and that would take too much time. Time you didn’t have.

 

Guthrie walked into Crowley’s office after hearing a loud ruckus only to find quite a mess. Guthrie took in the papers on the floor; the spilled Craig on the new carpet, the broken bottles and the various broken knick knacks. He approached cautiously and kept his voice steady and soft. “Sir, your meeting starts in-.”

 

“She’s in trouble Guthrie,” Crowley said. His face betrayed his feelings. He looked emotional and angry, angry enough to blow up the world.

 

Guthrie was at a loss for words for a moment. When he did speak, he did so tentatively. “What happened sir?”

 

“A hunt,” Crowley replied gruffly.

 

“And the demons, sir?”

 

“Are dead and the Winchesters are hurt, knocked out... she’s the only one conscious for the Werewolves to...and she doesn’t have any proper weapons. I don’t care what we have to do but I am NOT letting her die and right now, that's what’s happening Guthrie. I was supposed to meet her tonight. I can’t rule without her. You saw what that was like. I need her in my life. She’s staying by my side. Yes, yes she is. Safety and logic be damned. And if someone wants my crown, they can take a sodding number. She’s going to give up hunting. I have no idea the appeal of risking your life for some moronic people that are cannon fodder to a werewolf. My soulmate is dying because she had to be a bloody hero?! Really?”

 

By the time Crowley finished his monologue, he was fuming chest heaving with anger. Crowley had started to pace, needing to move around the room a bit to focus his thoughts. Crowley tried again to contact you but he just saw slivers, something black that, too close, fur right in front of your face, claw, blood, but nothing useful about your location or your status.

 

Crowley felt your agitation, you were dying fast. His voice got tight and he nearly shoved Guthrie out of the way so he could storm out. He had to find something that could locate you. Why hadn’t he put a damn tracker on your clothes?

 

“She’s no match for two werewolves! NOW STEP ASIDE NOW or help me!” Crowley growled.

 

Crowley couldn’t just let you die, cold, alone, on a hunt gone wrong. No, not if he could do something about it. He could feel your fear screaming at him. He could feel your love for him through the bond. He had to get there in time.

 

Guthrie could see how much of an effect you had on the King and desperately wanted his master to think things through. To think about the consequences of saving you. “And where will you bring her sir? Please think about this.”

 

“Let my Kingdom burn but I must save her! Do you know a way to save her?”

 

Guthrie sighed and cleared his throat before offering his solution. “I might know of a way to locate her. I was only trying to do what’s best for the crown and your kingdom sire. But I see that she is of the utmost importance to you above all else. Please forgive me. Hurry and follow me. Appear in the scrolls room sir.” And with that they both snapped their fingers.

 

Crowley turned around grateful that Guthrie was helping. Crowley desperately needed his help but he was a King and it would be improper to thank Guthrie or get all teary eyed. “I knew there was a reason why I promoted you centuries ago.”

 

Guthrie simply smiled as he tossed scroll after scroll on the ground looking for the one he needed. “I will cancel all of your meetings for the week. You can spend the whole week with her, day and night. I will guard her room with my life and will make sure no one knows where it is. I have a spell here to cloak rooms. I will show to you at a later date.”

 

“Sounds wonderful. You always think of everything. Do hurry will you and while you’re at it, add a healing and a resurrection potion as well. Judging by how well the hunt went, I’d rather have all the necessary magic and not need it, than the other way around.”

 

“Yes of course sire. Very good.”

 

After another moment of searching, Guthrie quickly located the parchments he needed and handed them to Crowley. “Those are the healing ones. Now this one I have in my hand is a very old blood ritual. Blood to blood. Only true soulmates can find each other this way. Fastest way there is. We’re going to need a few things.”

 

Crowley snapped in seven demons. “No questions. I don’t need to remind you that I am your King, do I?”

 

“No sir,” they all said in unison.

 

“Good. Now Guthrie is going to read off ingredients. Each one of us gets one item. Now if it takes you lot longer than seven seconds, I’ll kill you all and start again. Understood?”

 

All seven demons swallowed loudly, obviously distressed.

 

“Good. Go Guthrie. Read off the list quickly.”

 

The werewolves didn’t miss a beat and starting charging straight for you. Goodie. There was supposed to be only 2 not 5. What the hell? Did they invite family members over for a picnic?. Talk about miscalculating. Yeah, sure did.

 

You put up one hell of a fight or at least tried to with the two bullets you had. Kinda hard to hit a moving target. You got one in the leg and one in the heart. You slashed the injured one with the tree bark and slammed your boot in its head only to be seemingly saved by a human who appeared to have happened upon you. You were very injured and losing blood quickly from the wounds both of the werewolves gave you. Your arms were cut up and your shirt was soaked with blood. You put pressure on the deep wound on your stomach and looked up to find your protector pointing a gun at you. Great. One of those days.

 

“Kind of fucking redundant, no? Kinda bleeding out you moron. If you wait about ten minutes I’ll be dead.”

 

“You have a tough mouth.”

 

“Sure as shit do fucker. And after taking on so many werewolves and monsters, you are not going to be the death of me. And if you are, I’m taking you with me. Go out guns blazing, that’s me.”

 

You took your hand off the wound, rallying all your strength to take this guy down. You shifted slightly not sure if your legs could take your weight. They’d have to but giving them some rest would be a good idea. You kicked dirt into his face and then sprung up as fast as you could using your shoulder and slamming his body into the tree trunk. He dropped his gun which you picked up quickly. You stood there bleeding out but smiling at him.

 

“What did I fucking tell you? Now why the hell do you want me dead?”

 

The man spit out blood and growled at you. Was that supposed to scare you? Please. You stared back at him unimpressed and growled right back at him. “Fuck this fucker,” you thought.

 

“You got five minutes. This’ll be the last story I’ll ever hear so make it good will ya?”

 

The man scoffed at you but continued. “Dean killed my father. I saw him shoot him point blank-,”

 

“Okay so your father was a monster?”

 

“No he was-.”

 

“We’re hunters moron. We hunt monsters. Creatures. What did daddy dearest eat? Skins? Hearts?”

 

“Why should that matter? He had a family.”

 

“OMG my last moments are going to be spent dealing with a drama queen. Dude. Your dad ate people. What about his victims? Huh! Didn’t they families. Did you father eat them alive while their children watched? Some monsters do. Did someone’s wife lie awake at night wondering where her husband was only to find pieces of him in an alleyway? There’s never one side of the story idiot. Tell me this, did he kill humans to get what he ate?”

 

The man’s face changed when you talked about other monsters. You could see his resolve slipping. He was starting to wonder what kind of monster his father really was. But he kept spewing the party line not wanting to really admit at least out loud that you may be right.

 

“Animals kill other animals and that’s okay. He was just hungry and needed to eat. Since when is that a crime?”

 

“This isn’t stealing a piece of bread when you’re poor. He killed someone in cold blood and started fucking eating them! And what does that have to do with me anyway? I don’t have a dick last I checked. Clearly not Dean here. He’s over there. Why don’t you wake him up and say hi.”

 

“For all the sass and clever retorts, really? Maybe the blood loss is getting to you. You’re Dean’s girl.”

 

“What? No. I’m Crowley’s. He’s my soulmate.”

 

The man paled. “You’re soulmates to the King of Hell.”

 

Crowley was livid. “Yes, you moron she’s mine. Dean wishes she was his. She bears my mark.”

 

“I didn’t know.”

 

“I don’t bloody well care. She’s dying and you’re wasting her time. She’s bleeding out. She should be resting, pressing her hands on that wound, but no, she’s here shouting at you. Presumably that’s your gun? You messed with the King of Hell. Not a wise proposition. Sic ‘em Juliet.”

 

Juliet dove for the man snarling and growling as she ripped him apart, piece by bloody piece.

 

“Killed the wrong person,” you said with a slur. “Coulda saved my life but you let me bleed out.”

 

You tried to keep holding the weapon high but you could feel it slip past your fingers. Your knees were getting weak. Blood was covering everything you were wearing. You were sticky. Slowly, so slowly, the world shifted. The ground was closer to the your head. Your head was laying on something green. You could smell the mud. Someone was screaming your name over and over again. It sounded like someone you knew. You felt someone place an order in your mind but you couldn’t understand it. Was it in English? Latin? Did you know Latin? You felt a warm hand on your face and then nothing but darkness surrounded you

 

Crowley cursed. He was late. It took him a long time to locate you and then that stupid bloody human. The blasted spell required so many ingredients and the incompetence of his demons was incredible. He must have killed 10 of them until he got all the ingredients. But he was here now. You weren’t dead. You were seconds from it but not dead yet.

 

Your skin was already cold, you were barely breathing. Crowley acted quickly and gently lifted your head up as he poured the green liquid down your throat. It wouldn't heal you completely. You were too far gone for that but it would heal you a little, bring you back from the brink, and that’s all he needed. You’d need blood, which he would happily supply. He waited, hoping it wasn’t too late.

 

Juliet went over to sniff you, after eating the human, sensing her master’s distress. She looked up at Crowley worried and then tried licking you. Your fingers suddenly twitched and a soft moan could be heard. Thankfully, you were going to be okay. Crowley then looked over at the boys. They were hurt badly but they’d be okay as well.

 

“Juliet, wake up the Winchesters will you.”

 

The hellhound obediently trotted over to the Winchesters and licked their faces. Crowley carefully grabbed you off the ground and placed you in his arms. He looked down at you with such love and compassion, you would have thought he was human.

 

Juliet kept licking until they stirred. Seconds before the Winchesters woke up, Crowley snapped his fingers and disappeared with you and Juliet. When the Winchesters woke up, they had no idea where you were. But they had bigger problems to deal with like dealing with their own injuries. But where the hell did you go? The Werewolves were killed and a human was mauled by a dog. There were dead demons over by the trees. What the hell did they miss? They needed to be stitched up now, they’d have to put the werewolf bodies in the trunk and run back to the motel. There would be time to piece together what happened later.

 

“Crowley,” Dean ground out.

 

“Maybe but there’s no way we’re going to find her.”

 

“So we just let him have her?”

 

“Have her? They’re soulmates Dean. He isn’t going to hurt her. He saved her.”

 

“I don’t like her with -.”

 

“I know Dean, but Cas is awol. Look at the amount of blood on the floor. If she isn’t here, Crowley has her and is saving her life. We owe him Dean. We were knocked out. She would have never made it to the hospital. She’d have died in our arms. I know you’re upset Dean but he's her soulmate. She’s safe with him. Maybe this is for the best.”

 

Dean turned to his brother like he sprouted three heads.

 

“You drove yourself into a stupor every time she was here. She was never going to choose you. She’s safe with him.”

 

“I know Sam but I don’t have to like it.”

 

“Neither do I but let’s get patched up and see if we can talk to her. I’ll drive Dean. The gash on your stomach is gonna make it a bit hard to drive. I got it. Just stay awake for me. Okay?”


	3. Injuries and an Overactive Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Crowley x Reader
> 
> Beta: @gettinjoyful
> 
> Word Count: 3,246
> 
> A/N: Lots of fluffy Crowley and fun times in Hell

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/168727326056/when-you-least-expect-it)

 

Crowley carried you through the halls of Hell, ignoring the numerous murmurs and glares from his minions. They all bowed their heads in deference, as he passed, wondering who he was carrying in his arms, but they had the good sense not to ask, at least to his face. And if they dared ask, he would happily remind them that they were in Hell and he was their King. This was not a democracy and he didn’t need their permission. Regardless, he was sure copious rumors about Hell’s new guests would be front and center on every minion’s mind. He would have to quell their desire to find the truth somehow, as well as their fears that he’d gone soft. Crowley would just have to overcompensate and show them that he was anything but soft. Anyone who messed up for anything or asked any questions about you, would be publically eaten alive by Juliet. That should do it.

 

A soft murmur of pain brought his attention back to you. He got to you in time and he would make you better. You were his. His soulmate. After everything he did and will do, Chuck gave him a soulmate. Crowley smiled at that thought. Chuck clearly agreed with him, that he deserved to be loved. And loved he would be by you.

 

Crowley walked through the dark corridors of Hell with you held tightly in his arms, a prize, a respite and a solace in the darkness around him. He looked down at you with love as he reached a corner of Hell that he had long since forbidden his demons from ever entering. A secret corner of Hell just for you and him.

 

As an added security measure, he enlisted Guthrie to aid him in building an illusion to ward you from prying eyes. If any pee brained minion chose to walk down this hallway, the East Wing to be exact, it would appear to have a dead end. They would see a dark colored wall at the end of the hallway. Unknown to them, the wall was just an illusion, a way to keep prying eyes away. He had built a whole mansion behind that illusion. A mansion just for you. Like in Harry Potter, all a demon had to do was go with through a seemingly solid wall.

 

Crowley had hoped you would join him in Hell ever since he found out about you and so built this paradise for you. Beyond these walls, Hell was as dark and tortuous as one might imagine. But here safely tucked away, it could be a home.

 

Crowley bought the finest linens, the richest woods, the comfiest of beds and furnished the mini mansion to befit a Queen. It had everything one would ever want or need. It was well stocked with food, books, games, clothes, medicine, all sorts of electronic gadgets and so much more. It was huge, as big as the castles and mansions that have, made into museums. And all of this was for you.

 

Crowley opened the huge, black, art deco doors with his butt, going in backwards to avoid hurting your head. Guthrie ran to the doors and held them open for his King. Crowley nodded to his right hand demon who quickly closed and locked them once Crowley was inside.

 

Crowley slowly moved into the room making a beeline for the bed. His footsteps dulled by the soft, fuzzy, crimson rug under his leather, wingtip shoes. Crowley gently placed you on the bed, on top of the soft covers. He turned to his left to find the doctor already there. Guthrie stood by the door and bowed his head to his King. Crowley in turn, threw him a wistful smile.

 

The doctor looked at his new patient worriedly. He scanned your body, taking in the amount of damage it took. He crossed the room in a matter of seconds, rushing to your side. “What happened sir?”

 

The question he really wanted to know was why were you here and who the hell you were. It wasn’t every day that the King of Hell picked up a stray human but he knew better than to ask questions that were above his pay grade, so the doctor just sat there looking up at his King expectantly.

 

Crowley sighed heavily. He closed his eyes and put his hands on his face. “There were two too many werewolves,” was his simple answer not really answering the unasked question.

 

“She is a hunter?” the doctor asked with well practiced indifference, but really he was quite shocked. Why would he be tasked with saving a hunter? He was a doctor for demons and Crowley was the King of Demons not the King of Hunters. The whole thing was rather curious.

 

Crowley pondered the possibilities. Obviously the doctor wanted to know what was up. The truth might be best. It would make the doctor hurry and do a better job. Besides, Crowley was emotionally exhausted and not in the right frame of mind to make up a believable lie. He just wanted you better now. “Yes, she is indeed a hunter and my soulmate. Are we done with the bloody questions? You’re a doctor not a reporter.”

 

The doctor’s hands paused on her wrist, his idea to take your pulse quickly forgotten when he learned the news. He stilled for a moment before he continued onward and gave you the care you needed.

 

“Okay, well sir, she is very weak. Her pulse is quite low. I’m going to need to take off her shirt to see the extent of the damage. Is that alright?”

 

“Yes, do what you need to.” Crowley answered, nervously pacing around the large room.

 

Guthrie looked on, watching his leader become quite emotional. Guthrie understood, though he wasn’t lucky enough to have a soulmate himself. He heard stories of the connection one would have. The problem was, the level of emotion Crowley showed amidst his underling, the doctor, wasn’t good. Guthrie wasn’t sure the doctor could be trusted to keep quiet. Guthrie would have to remind the doctor of his vow to be discreet. He also did not like the questions this demon doctor posed. It was way above his pay grade to ask for an explanation and Crowley gave it so freely. Doctors don’t generally ask questions that are not medically relevant. Had Hell had another doctor, Guthrie would have happily killed this one.

 

The doctor carefully cut the blood soaked t-shirt away from your body quickly assessing the extent of your injuries. The main injury of concern was on your stomach and it was quite large. It had slowly starting to bleed again. Judging by the bloody ribbons that was once the shirt you were wearing, you had lost quite a large amount of blood and at some point, would need more blood. He’d have to clean, clott and properly dress it to stave off an infection. You had some broken ribs and a few scratches on your arms as well. Those were minor. He would be here for at least an hour, good he didn’t have any other appointments. This job was surely a step up from tending to human souls wounded on the torture rack.

 

He went to work quietly not missing the way Guthrie was observing him warily. The doctor asked no more questions and only focused on getting you better. If you were really Crowley’s soulmate, he had to concentrate and not fuck this up. He worked tirelessly and with the precision of a surgeon. Once he was done, he addressed only his King, paying Guthrie no mind.

 

“Okay, my King, she is as healed as I can make her. She is comfortable. I have given her a saline drip so she is not dehydrated, pain medication for the broken ribs and the first pill of an antibiotic for an infection. The wound was open to dirt, as one can plainly see. Her shirt was coated with dirt and judging by the amount of blood loss on said shirt, she’s been bleeding for a while. The wound was cleaned and dressed but it’s better for her to take the antibiotics just in case because, given where the wound is, if an infection sets in, she’s in for a world of trouble. Her ribs have been bound by a surgical wrap which would need to be redone every two days or given that she is on bed rest, no exceptions, every week. Be careful to not press down on her ribs just wrap it around them tightly. The cuts on her arms are minor and there is not much concern for infection. They are superficial and have been cleaned as well. She will be in pain from the broken ribs. I gave her the first pill now. These are to be taken with food if possible. One every six to eight hours as needed. If you run out, let me know. Now, these pills are the antibiotics. These are tough on human stomachs and MUST be taken with food. One pill, three times a day for a week. I have taken the liberty of installing a small device to make the bed move so she can sit up easier. Do not let her move, move the bed instead. She can eat anything she wants, she has no restrictions. She’ll recover nicely Crowley, I’m sure of it. If you were a minute too late she’d be dead. Thankfully, you got there in time. When her ribs have healed she can move around as usual. She desperately needs blood. She’s lost quite a lot. Considering you’re her soulmate, I will leave this with you; a clean needle and everything you need for a blood transfusion. I’ll be on my way, unless you need something else my King?”

 

Crowley listened intently to everything the doctor told him, hanging on every word. Crowley thanked him before the doctor packed up and moved to the door.

 

“I’ll check in on her at the end of the week and see how things are progressing.”

 

“Yes thank you.”

 

“Of course my King.”

 

Crowley moved closer to the bed to retrieve the tools necessary for a blood transfusion while Guthrie blocked the door whispering into the doctor’s ear.

 

“If you breathe a word of this to any of the other demons, I will personally see to it that you go back on the rack and never leave. Are we understood? Her existence is to remain a secret as are her wounds. If the other demons ask, you say you don’t remember. Say Crowley drugged you, I don’t care. Lie if you must, but don’t say the truth.”

 

The doctor looked around nervously before nodding his head vigorously and nearly running out the door and into the main drag of Hell.

 

“I will remain outside as a guard,” Guthrie said to his King when he was sure the doctor had left.

 

“Yes, thank you Guthrie. I can always count on you. “

 

“Of course, always.” Guthrie beamed at Crowley’s praise, happy that he could serve his King so well and be noticed for his diligence.

 

Guthrie bowed as was customary when dealing with royalty and left the room just as Crowley was inserting the needle into your arm.

 

Crowley knew that the soulbond would be much more intense with a blood transfusion. Crowley would be able to see and feel your memories, dreams, fears, everything. As would you, well if demons dreamed that is. You were both now connected forever. Judging by the murmurs he was hearing, your dreams were not relaxing at all, maybe he could fix that. He closed his eyes and held your hand trying to locate you in your dreams.

 

You looked around you seeing cobblestones under your feet. You seemed to be in a square of some sort. There was a fountain in the middle. The people’s faces ahead of you, were all scarred. They stared at you in confusion. You didn’t belong here. They stood up in unison and stared at you, wide-eyed. Their faces were peeling slowly. Men in dark uniforms screamed your name from across the street. The scarred people in front of you pointed at you as they opened their mouths, but no sound came out. You stepped back away from them and saw the men rush towards you. You moved to your right, trying to avoid both the scarred people and the men in black.

 

Suddenly the cobblestones under your feet changed into dirt. You starting running in the woods that, just appeared. Weren’t you just in a city? Night had fallen, though it had just been the afternoon. You couldn’t see the path in front of you, it was too dark. You just kept rushing forward, nearly falling. You heard men behind you cutting tree branches to try and get to you. That was when the trees came alive. They had human faces and monster mouths that tried to eat you. You screamed and immediately the men had found you. The tree was trying to bring you to his mouth, your feet caught in it’s branches. You looked up at it’s monster mouth fearfully. The tree said, “You’re late for a very important date.” You were so confused, why the tree was quoting “Alice in Wonderland,” when one of the men in black touched your shoulder. You tensed at the sudden intrusion. How had they gotten so close all of a sudden? With your legs still trapped in the tree branches, you twisted your midsection, trying to look at the person that touched you.

 

“Friend or foe?” you inquired.

 

The man took a knife out and came towards you. You tensed, eyes wide and fearful. He moved quickly and cut away the branches. The tree screamed and called the other trees in the area to attack.

 

Then the world changed again. You were at a party, a birthday party.

 

A man in black stood behind you suddenly, whispering in your ear. “I have no idea why you were running. We’re your protective detail. It’s your birthday.”

 

“I don’t have any protective detail,” you said utterly confused.

 

The strange man looked at you curiously. “You’re the Queen of Hell. Of course you have a protective detail.”

 

“It’s okay we all go a little mad sometimes,“ another man in black offered. “We didn’t mean to scare you. We were calling your name to try and get you to safety.”

 

You knew something was off. They were lying. They were here to hurt you, but the story changed somehow.

 

You looked around and saw all your friends, even the Winchesters. Crowley was there in the corner watching everything. You knew, unlike everything else, Crowley was really here. Somehow, he was dream walking into your dream.

 

A little hand guided you forward into the next room where there were presents all over the bed.

 

“Mommy. Mommy look, so many presents. You have so many friends. You’re so pretty. Why do you look sad?” an adorable little girl that looked an awful lot like you, asked.

 

Crowley came into the room to observe this part and check it didn’t go dark again.

 

Forgetting the little girl for a second, you turned to Crowley. “I’m dreaming aren’t I? And you’re really here.”

 

“Yes, indeed you are pet, dreaming that is. Now why would you say that?”

 

“Soulmates remember. You feel different from everyone else here.”

 

“Yes, well your brain keeps making things scary. I’m under the impression you need rest to heal, your mind is apparently not.”

 

“So those men-”

 

“Were there to kill you. I sort of redirected them.”

 

“How are you here right now?”

 

“Now poppet relax, okay. You’re injured, very injured and, well, you needed blood, so I’m giving you my blood. That builds a further connection between us; lets me travel between the real world and your dreams. Can’t have my soulmate being frightened awake or having a panic attack. You were making fearful murmurs in your sleep, so here I am to keep you safe.”

 

“You’re not supposed to be here,” your dream daughter says angrily to Crowley. She pouts and stamps her feet. “Get out now!”

 

Crowley turned to the girl who suddenly smiled at him, her eyes not a child’s anymore.

 

“Step away from her now Y/N,” Crowley warned.

 

“Mommy why are you going to leave me?” the child asked, arms outstretched.

 

“The dream is turning dark?” you questioned. You kept stepping back until you were beside Crowley.

 

“Indeed it is pet. Do you like clowns?”

 

You raised your eyebrows. What did clowns have to do with anything? “I dislike clowns but I’m not afraid of them.”

 

“Good. Grab a weapon,” Crowley replied.

 

You looked around you, not finding much in the way of a weapon in the small bedroom.

 

The child smiled at you, a much wider smile than a mouth can smile. Then suddenly she grew taller, about 6 feet, the size of an adult sized human male. Then her skin peeled away as if she were peeling off a costume and a clown was underneath. As if the creature before you were a jack-in-a-box, it’s head sprung forward on hinges, to pop up right in front of your face.

 

“Am I scary now?” it asked with gleaming sharp blood teeth.

 

“Fuck you,” was your response as your hands worked behind you to grab an umbrella.

 

“Hmm…how about now?” He opened his mouth and you saw souls in there.

 

“I’ve seen scarier,” was your response right before you hit him in the face with an umbrella over and over again.

 

While it was wounded, Crowley grabbed your hand and flung the two of you out of the bedroom. The door opened onto a bright white room of nothing. Before your very eyes, Crowley created a mansion for the two of you that you could run to. You ran alongside him, hand in hand, locking the doors, the second you got in.

 

Crowley could feel the anger you felt at your own mind for trying to scare you. Adrenalin was still coursing through your body. He needed to re-direct your mind somewhere else so he did the simplest thing possible; he kissed you. Now the kiss wasn’t a short peck, no, he really kissed you. That indeed calmed you down and made you feel safe and loved.

 

You woke up with a start. Sadly, forgetting about your injuries, particularly your broken ribs. You cried out and Crowley was right there pushing you back down on the bed.

 

“Careful kitten. No sudden movements. You’re injured darling. I sadly couldn’t find you in time to prevent that.”

 

You smiled up at him. “Thank you for taking care of me and for the dream rescue.”

 

“It seems you have horror on the brain you little writer and hunter.” You giggled at that.

 

“How long have you been here?”

 

“Since I brought you here. Not too long. You’ve been out for a day, a day and a half. Time is different here darling. I have not left your side once and will remain by your side until you are all better.”

 

“Am I in Hell?”

 

“Indeed you are. You’re safer here where I can protect you. My minions can’t find you here. It’s magically cloaked if you will.”

 

“You are one hell of a kisser Crowley.”

 

With a smirk and his usual confidence he replied, “ I aim to please.”


	4. Love Looks Not With the Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Crowley x Reader
> 
> Beta: @gettinjoyful
> 
> Word Count:
> 
> A/N: Love and fluffy Crowley, text messages, smut in the later chapters

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/168730049631/when-you-least-expect-it)

 

You smiled at him and then looked around the room you found yourself in. The sheets under your hands felt like silk and were a deep burgundy color. The bed frame was made of gorgeous cherry wood with inlays of gold interspersed all the way around. There was a plush black headboard you could sink your head into. At the foot of the bed was carved wood that was shaped into a random design. There were curtains on the side of your bed in black mesh that you could pull down for added privacy even though it was just you and Crowley here.

 

The room around you was decorated out of time in seminal pieces from Victorian England, from chaise lounges to throne chairs, amid pieces from the 1950’s, along with lamps that looked like they were taken directly from film shoots. There were art deco screens and chairs as well as mid century armchairs. There was a working fireplace that set off a warm glow. Despite the fact that it was located on the other end of the room, it’s warmth permeated throughout the room.

 

The bookcases were heavy wood carved bookcases with intricate glass doors. They were piled high with books from the floor to the ceiling. A winding staircase, starting from the kitchen, led to a small-added floor of books.

 

The walls were covered in wood with little alcoves and shelves full of geeky knick-knacks and collectibles from all your favorite shows.

 

The kitchen was by the wooden huge bay windows that looked out onto a sunny garden as wide as the eye can see. You knew you were in Hell and Hell had no backyards, but that was what you were seeing. The curtains were a dull gold color that fit with the rich woods in the room.

 

The bathroom was on the opposite end. The huge Smart HD TV was straight across from a plush armchair and a luxurious couch was to the right. You had never dreamed of something as plush and relaxing as this place. It was truly a masterpiece to behold.

 

With Crowley’s help you went to the bathroom to find a Jacuzzi tub. You finally had one of your own. There was a claw foot tub and a glass enclosed shower as well. The bathroom had marble and wood accents and was so big you could do laps in it.

 

Crowley could feel your happiness and amazement at the place he had built you, a home he made for you where you could hopefully build a future together. The fact that you enjoyed it, made his heart swell. Maybe he really have a shot at a fairytale ending with you.

 

He poofed in your favorite food, which he ate with you happily. He used the mechanism the doctor left on your bed to prop the bed up and thus leave you in a seated position. You watched your favorite movie together while you ate. He lay down on the huge California King bed, with you, placing his arm around your shoulders to let you know that you were safe and loved. You fell asleep soon after in his arms, having only happy dreams.

 

You enjoyed this mansion he built for you and how loving he was towards you, but the lure of a huge backyard beckoned you. You knew you weren’t well enough to really explore it, but that didn’t stop you from looking at it longingly. A few days later, you ventured out further than your bed, wanting to get a closer look at the backyard. It looked huge and so peaceful. You ambled over clutching your painful and tender side as you made it to the large back door. You opened it slowly and looked out onto the huge expanse of land.

 

“You’ll have time to explore, but darling please get back to bed. You are still weak, you need your rest.”

 

Crowley held his out to you and guided you back into the bed. You didn’t fight it. You could feel how weak you were, your ribs hurt quite a lot.

 

“How are the Winchesters? Did they-?”

 

“They’re fine love. They were a bit battered but nothing fatal. The werewolves were taken care of,but you know I don’t like you hunting.”

 

“And I don’t like you being the King. I would prefer if we were just ourselves, not what we do, just two people in love living happily ever after, but you know that can’t happen. We are who we are Crowley. I accepted you were the King of Hell, accept that I need to save people.”

 

Crowley sighed heavily knowing you were right. You quickly changed the subject to a question you desperately wanted an answer to.

 

“Why didn’t you call me? I mean, I know you were protecting me, hence why you made this place invisible, but I know there was another reason. I can feel it.”

 

Crowley felt the sadness through your bond. He looked down at a well-worn copy of Dante’s Inferno in his hands.

 

“I was afraid I would lose you, as I will later, probably. I was afraid you would come into my life, see what I have to offer, and see that it isn’t much; a kingdom of death and suffering in Hell. You deserve better and I thought it best to give you the chance to get out now, rather than have a taste of being with you, only to live eternity without you when you come to your senses.”

 

“And what if I never come to my senses. Don’t you think that’s my choice to make? Not yours? Yes, I’m in Hell and yes it’s dreary, but not this corner of it, this is heaven. I’m with you. You’re my soulmate Crowley. That’s all that matters. Honestly, I’d expect this self-deprecating shit from Dean but from you, “Mr. Confident” and suave, really Crowley? You deserve to be loved. Let me love you.”

 

Crowley wasn’t prepared for that answer. He looked over at you with so much emotion in his eyes before a small smile formed. You placed your hand on top of his. He turned it around, to hold your hand as he looked down at his book.

 

“Would you like me to read to you?”

 

“Sure. What did you have in mind?”

 

“Dante’s Inferno.”

 

“Of course. Proceed,” you said with a chuckle. “But for our next book I request Kafka’s The Trial.”

 

Crowley chuckled. “Great choice my Queen.”

 

And that was how it went with you two in the passing weeks. You had breakfast, he snapped in with the pills you had to take, and then he’d carry you out into the backyard where you’d be around nature, comfortable in a chair or lying on the grass, for most of the afternoon. You’d talk with Crowley about life as a hunter and everything under the sun. He would listen and soak up every bit of information about you, as you would about him.

 

“You really sold your soul for three extra inches huh?”

 

“Yes, well at the time, I wasn’t the bon-vivant I am now. I was a tad superficial at best.”

 

You chuckled at that response before breathing in the cool air. It was always the perfect temperature out here. Never too hot or cold, just perfect. Sweater weather really.

 

“Why did you become a hunter?”

 

“Ah, the tough questions, well, I wanted to help people. I didn’t have the easiest of upbringings not to mention the tough time I had as a kid in school. Then I grew up, head in clouds, dreaming of fantasy worlds. I was walking home from school after a club I joined, acting club maybe, and boom, I saw monsters. A Skinwalker and a Werewolf to be exact, though I didn’t know it at the time, working together like a weird monster squad. Who woulda thunk it, huh? Anyway, they were terrorizing this couple. I was only 17 but I ran straight toward danger, not fearful in the least. I shoved the werewolf off the woman and elbowed the skinwalker into the metal grate behind him. I then picked up a forgotten car jack in the parking lot and came out swinging. Of course, that’s not how you kill monsters but the woman had called 911 and here I was, a 17-year-old girl bashing heads. They decided that their dinner was more trouble than it was worth and left.”

 

“So you were always a tough kid.”

 

“Always. With the cops, came the Winchesters. They were not much older than me flashing badges in my face. I knew they weren’t FBI. I was one of those kids that was great at running cons and lying. I knew what real badges looked like but I played along. We got to talking and eventually they spilled the beans. They were the ones that got me into the business. Then years went by and we lost touch. We recently reconnected over a Wraith, nasty monsters those are.”

 

“That’s quite a story.”

 

“It’s not a story, it’s my life, real life.”

 

“Why did you go swinging at those monsters? They could have killed you and you didn’t know those people?”

 

“I may have been young and very uneducated when it came to monsters but I couldn’t let those people die. I could help them. How could I just walk away from that? They were bullying these people and they were going to kill them. What kind of person just walks away? That would haunt me the rest of my life. At that moment, I wasn’t thinking of my own mortality, I was thinking that I had to save them.”

 

“You know what I do darling,” Crowley reminded you tentatively, afraid to spell it out for you.

 

“I do Crowley, and it’s different. The people that come to you ask for deals, they willingly sell their souls to you. They ask for it. They’re not innocent people about to be skinned alive by a monster. They want a way out, or a better life, and they sell their souls. I can’t save them. They’ve hit rock bottom and this is the only way out, or they’re already corrupt and greedy looking for more. Either way I can’t save them, they’re already lost. I save the ones I can.”

 

“That’s a very interesting way of looking at it.”

 

“Does ruling Hell ever get tiring?”

 

“Well I’m here almost all the time. I can’t find more than one bloody faithful demon in the lot of them. My meetings go on forever, not to mention the paperwork. It’s enough to drive anyone mad. But it beats following someone else.”

 

“So this mansion you built for me is your escape, your safe place?”

 

“How very astute. You’d make a great therapist.”

 

“You say that in jest but actually, when I’m better, I’d be happy to be a therapist for your demons. Who knows, maybe I can get them to be more loyal to you?”

 

He looks at you incredulously.

 

“I’m serious Crowley. I’d be happy to help you with the paperwork as well. Being someone’s soulmate doesn’t mean being a part of their compartmentalized lives, it means being part of their lives and you’re the King. I would be more than happy to be your Queen.”

 

“I really do owe Chuck a big thank you for pairing you with me.”

 

“As do I.”

 

You both smile at each other, a comfortable silence falling between you two for several minutes before you speak.

 

“It’s so peaceful here, so quiet. I can hear the birds chirping and nothing of Hell, no screams, nothing.”

 

Crowley smirked. “What respite from hell would this be if you could still hear Hell? I didn’t think screams in the background would be to your liking pet. This is part of Hell but not. It’s soundproof, no sounds from outside can be heard here and no sounds from here can be heard outside.

 

“Impressive. Eventually they’ll have to know I’m here though.”

 

“When you’re better and you make the decision to stay, I will let them know, I promise you. You won’t remain a guarded secret forever, just while you’re healing.”

 

You nodded and looked out at the backyard watching a butterfly flutter around.

 

“The backyard is about 20 miles long. It connects with a forest that has deer, tamed wolves, tamed foxes and non-poisonous snakes, as well turkeys and a few other animals. Not a ton of animals but enough to give the illusion of a real forest. They are all tame as I said, and you can walk up to a wolf and pet it. It will sit by you. I know how much you love the creatures. There are all different colors and varieties of wolves here. I also took the liberty of taking out all the bugs that feed off humans. This is a mosquito, chigger, tick and whatever bugs are usually present, free zone. What soulmate would let their love be riddled with painful bites? No, that just will not do.”

 

“You made this for me.”

 

“I did indeed.”

 

“But earlier you let me go. You distanced yourself from me. A bit confusing, no?”

 

“Yes, well a man can hope. I thought I was doing what was best for you, but I always hoped you’d find your way back to me.”

 

“Make me a promise.”

 

“Alright love, what’s the deal?”

 

You chuckled, “No deal. A promise that you’ll never let me go.”

 

“So long as you choose to stay, I will be by your side.”

 

You chuckled at his response, how very Crowley.

 

You spent the rest of the afternoon as you usually did enjoying the fields of green. You couldn’t wait until you were better and you could run in them, have picnics in them, and just be here surrounded by nature.

 

After spending time in the backyard, came reading time. Sometimes, Crowley would leave to attend to Hell, but sometimes, he’d stay and read a whole novel to you before dinner. You’d read to each other, mostly darker books like: “Faust,” “Dante’s Inferno,” “The Picture of Dorian Gray,” “Grimm’s Fairy Tales,” “The Art of War” and novels by Nietzsche, Kafka and Dostoyevsky, to name a few, but a romance one slipped in there from time to time.

 

“Oh come on Crowley. You almost always pick. A vampire romance novel is not exactly romance. There’s blood.”

 

“That’s clearly a given.”

 

You rolled your eyes. “And violence and while it’s fluffy it’s not like I’m picking an actual romance. Christine Feehan writes wonderful books filled with; kinky, rough sex and claiming, jealous men who come into your life saying, ‘Hey,I’m your mate.’ The whole idea behind it is that a vampire needs a mate to temper the beast inside. I personally think it’s fitting.”

 

“Do you now?”

 

“Yes I do. I tame your beast?”

 

Crowley chuckled. “That you do darling.”

 

You caressed his cheek. “I thought we could benefit from reading about lovers for a change, instead of doomed characters in dystopian environments. Give a girl some hope.”

 

“When you put it like that,” Crowley kissed your hand and wrapped his arms around you as he read to you by the fireplace.

 

After that, time permitting, if he didn’t have any meetings in Hell, you’d watch a movie from his personal collection. He had all the good ones, along with vintage copies of earlier movies and a large array of TV shows. It was an absolute pleasure being here.

 

Then came dinner that he’d snap in. Guthrie would always serve you both dutifully.

 

“All the food you snap in always tastes delicious.”

 

“Magic darling,” Crowley replied with a smirk.

 

“I got used to roadside diners being a hunter, it’s really nice to enjoy the finer things in life.”

 

“You know about famous authors; can have philosophical debates with me, not to mention your talk of food and the finer things in life. How very rare for a hunter.”

 

“Hunting is what I do not who I am. Hunter is a big umbrella. Sure, there are hunters that fit the unrefined category, but not all of us do. You’re not the demon King one would expect.”

 

“You have awakened a side I thought long since dormant.”

 

You moved over to the table and kissed him deeply. Sometimes he would run off to work leaving you wanting more. Sometimes though, you’d just make-out, content just touching and kissing, gently of course because you were still healing, mind you. His touches were hesitant and soft, gracing over your body, slow and barely there. You were dying for a firmer hold, a rougher touch. Damn those freakin’ werewolves and your injuries!

 

You pulled back slightly from his grasp to see his gaze was just as heated as yours. Your breathing was ragged because,well, the man knows a woman’s body quite well, and even with hesitant touches, you were already out of breath and very close to coming. “When I’m fully healed we’re gonna do a whole lot more than just kiss and touch a little, right?”

 

“You can bet on that love.”

 

“And when you do, no teasing. You better get straight to it. You’re teasing me enough as it is mister.”

 

“Message received, darling.”

 

And then you slowly fall asleep in Crowley’s loving arms. At some point in the night, he’d be off dealing with Hell again. Ah, the problem with loving a King. He always kept Guthrie in the room with you to guard you while you slept, if he had to leave for business. Guthrie would always read old parchments by the fireplace, every so often glancing towards the bed to check on you.

 

The boys were looking for you frantically and so Crowley texted them periodically during your recovery to allay their suspicions.

 

 

 

Crowley’s texts to Dean soon became a regular occurrence. Crowley would snap a picture of you and send it to the boys. At first they found it rather intrusive and odd but over time, they came to enjoy it. Especially Dean. You always looked so happy in the photos. Crowley was clearly taking care of you. Those pictures were what made Dean accept the two of you as a couple, little by little. And it made your absence from their hunts a bit more bearable.

Your time in Hell was peaceful and filled with love. Crowley was the most loving and gentle man you had ever met. You felt lucky that he was your soulmate. You saw a side to him, maybe even he didn’t know existed until now. A side that only you saw.

 

Your time in Hell flew by and before you knew it, you had to make a choice, the choice. Do you stay or do you go? You were better now. Your injuries healed nicely with no scarring thanks to some magic and a lot of rest.

 

A part of you, wished you were still a little injured and had a reason to stay. Or rather, an excuse to stay, but now you actually had to make a decision. Give up your old life to be Crowley’s Queen, or give up Crowley and save people. You didn’t think it would be fair to half-ass either. Living here was like a fairytale. Which might be a weird sentiment given that it’s Hell, but in this mansion, you felt like you were in Heaven. But what kind of hunter forgoes the chance to save people and become the Queen of Hell instead? Could you really rule demons beside Crowley on the throne?

 

You had no answers to those questions and really needed more time to think about your options, but sadly there was no more time to think. Perhaps you should have been thinking while you were recovering, but you were too busy enjoying being with the man you loved, to think about choices. And now, there were so many factors, too many things to consider to be sure which one would be the best option for you.

 

Crowley was silent, sad and distant the entire time the doctor was there checking you over for the last time. He gave you a clean bill of health. You were officially free to go. Sensing some tension there, the doctor promptly left you alone in the room with Crowley. Guthrie glared at the doctor making sure the demon still remembered the threat before he too left to guard the mansion.

 

Today held with it a somber, thick, tension filled sadness. It was hard to breathe. The mansion seemed lonely all of a sudden. The magic that flowed through it, brought by your love, diminished the place a tad. The distance between you two showed in the house, there were cracks in the wall and the wood didn’t look as cared for as before. It was then that you knew what Crowley would do. You had to stop him from making the choice for you.

 

This delicious breakfast was the last breakfast you’d have together. Crowley assumed, you’d want to return to your former life. He enjoyed spending time with you. He could see himself giving up Hell completely and just living with you somewhere, but he had responsibilities, as did you. After a long bout of silence, Crowley was the first one to speak, voicing the truth of his discomfort.

 

“Thank you Y/N for giving me a taste of what it felt like to be loved. I will never forget it but you’re a hunter and I’m the King of Hell. There was always an expiration date on our relationship. I don’t need you to say anything, just know that I will always love you. We will always be connected. Now go and live a happy life with kids and a dog, etc. You’ve made this demon proud. Go be with Dean.”

 

You gave him a shocked and hurt look, which he answered with a wistful smile. You tried to voice your concerns. Tell him, you just weren’t sure, but before you could say anything, he had crossed over to your side of the table, reaching for your hand. You knew he was going to try and teleport you away and you couldn’t have it. You didn’t want Dean and you didn’t want an apple pie life. Not if Crowley wasn’t in it. You reacted quickly. You needed to tell him how you felt, tell him your concerns or you would lose him forever. At that moment, you knew what you had to say to him. You stepped back from him, away from his outstretched hand.

 

“I never thought I’d ever quit being a hunter but these months with you changed everything. I saw a different side to you, felt what it felt like to be loved by you. You have done evil things and you are the King of Hell, sure, but with me you’re just a man in love. I can feel what you feel. I can see myself through your eyes and I never want to leave this place. I know I came here to recuperate, to heal, but if you’ll have me, I would like to stay here with you, as your official Queen.”

 

Crowley closed his eyes, fighting off the emotions that were raging inside him. He shook his head at you. “No poppet I can’t ask you-.”

 

“I’m your soulmate and you’re not asking. I’m telling you. I’m staying. Please don’t kick me out.”

 

Crowley ran to you holding you in his arms. He closed his eyes and breathed in your scent, relishing the way your warm body molded into his loving arms.

 

“I would never kick you out. If you’re sure…”

 

“I am.”

 

And with that, you kissed him, a kiss full of passion that Crowley couldn’t help but return. You placed your arms around your King pulling him closer to you as he deepened the kiss. When you both separated, you looked at each other with equal parts love and lust. Crowley turned away but you turned his face around to gaze into those beautiful green eyes.

 

“Crowley. I’m finally better. I’m saying yes to everything. Now show me what the King of Hell can do. I’m not injured anymore so do with me as you desire. Show me what you sold your soul for and don’t hold back on my account. Be as kinky as you want.”

 

Crowley smirked at that. A mischievous fire behind his eyes as he looked over your body as if he were ravenous. “As you wish my dear.”


	5. Choosing the Right Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Crowley x Reader
> 
> Beta: @gettinjoyful
> 
> Word Count: 3,880
> 
> A/N: SMUT. ;)

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/168736535451/when-you-least-expect-it)

 

Crowley looked at you tenderly, his large, rough hand caressing your cheek softly. He looked up and down your figure checking for any soreness or lingering injuries. Seeing none, he gently picked you up from your seat at the kitchen table, your hands wrapping around his neck.

 

He looked down at you and smiled as he carried you over to the King sized bed. He dropped you down gently and then proceeded to rip off the covers from the bed.

 

You giggled at his fervor. He smiled at the sound of your laughter. It was so long since he heard a woman’s laughter.

 

He slowly walked over to the edge of the bed and snapped his fingers, freeing himself from his tight-fitting clothing, the kind that was painfully restraining his cock. He got on the bed and took your face in his hands. You melted into his touch. You looked down and gazed at his thick, hard cock that was all yours.

 

He kissed you passionately, putting all of his love into that kiss. You grabbed onto the back of his hair to deepen it, submitting to him fully in that moment. His hand slowly slid down your body, caressing your curves on top of the dress your wore.

 

His lips disconnected from yours when his hand slid up your dress. His eyes searched yours to see if this was okay with you. You simply nodded and he growled trying desperately to contain his excitement. He was of course, all manner of kinky, but this was the first time he was able to really touch you, explore your body, the first time since you were injured. This wasn’t about feeding the need to be inside you. No, this was about connecting with the human woman who won his heart.

 

Crowley closed his eyes as his fingers slowly slid inside your warm, wet pussy. He smiled as you moaned loudly when he twisted his fingers inside you this way and that. Your head hit the pillow, presenting your neck to his hungry mouth. He sucked a deep hickey into your neck just as he added another finger. He chuckled deeply when you sucked in a breath and moaned yet again, this time urging him onward. You placed his hands on your body, on your breasts, urging him to touch you. He happily kneaded your breasts and delighted in the fact that your moans only got louder and more powerful. You closed your eyes relishing in the way he made you feel. His thumb lightly caressed your clit and you shuttered at the sudden contact. You opened your eyes, hazy from your impending orgasm, your legs shaking with the need to come. You struggled to speak but tried all the same.

 

“Ccccrowley. You prooomised. No teaassing.”

 

Crowley smirked down at you, vulnerable, and under his control. He could make you come right now if he wanted or watch you writhe and beg for him as is befitting for a King. He watched your reaction as he said nothing. Watched as your lip came out in a cute pout.

 

“Pleasse,” you urged him, your voice breathy and desperate.

 

“I’m a demon darling, I simply changed the promise we made. It wasn’t a deal as you made quite clear darling. Those I don’t break. I do so love your body’s reactions to me; how you shudder from one touch alone, my hands on your breasts make you moan my name over and over again like a repetitive rhyme, and my kisses make you weak in the knees. It’s all so intoxicating. It is as if your body was made for me. If you come, I’ll be forced to stop and the main event will begin.”

 

You chuckled at that. “Shoulda guessed.”

 

“Are you ready for me darling? What you heard is correct by the way. Double digits not to mention how thick I am.”

 

You gasped at the idea of how he would feel inside you; huge and thick. You could feel yourself growing wetter just from the thought. Fuck yes, you wanted the main event.

 

As if Crowley could read your mind, he chuckled and placed your hand on his dick. “If you want it darling, beg for it. Beg your king like a good little obedient acolyte.”

 

You shuttered again, when his thumb brushed against your clit.

 

“Please Crowley...my King...I am yours...you are in charge of your acolyte...make me cum.. Make me yours.”

 

Crowley closed his eyes as you spoke, relishing in the words you said. He really hoped you meant them. He wanted nothing else than for you to always be his.

 

“There’s my good girl, come for your King. NOW!” he growled.

 

The pressure of his thumb on your clit and the power and tone in which he commanded your orgasm, spurred you on to have one of the most powerful orgasms in your life. You were breathing heavy, the sheets sticking to your warm skin. You felt like you were floating. You eyes were closed and a huge smile was on your face. Crowley kissed you gently before brushing away some strands of hair from your face.

 

Crowley waited for you to slowly open your eyes and look into his for him to continue onward. “Are you ready for the main event?”

 

You smiled warmly up at him. “I was born ready. I’m your soulmate remember.”

 

He kissed your cheek before slowly entering you. “That you are darling.”

 

He stared at you as he slowly went in inch by inch. The second you moaned and arched your back, he stopped and shook his head. “I want to see you as I bottom out pet.”

 

You nodded and kept eye contact with him, which was difficult but surely not impossible. You bit your lip as he got deeper and deeper. When he was almost all the way in, he wound his arms around your back and held onto you as he bottomed out. You moaned his name loudly. You two stayed like that, in each other’s embrace just content to be there in the moment until Crowley started to move. He started out slow at first. Groans and moans were the only things audible in the room, aside from the crackling of the fireplace.

 

You were meeting his thrusts perfectly in sync like it was a synchronized dance. Only then did he speed up. He watched you below him, memorizing the way you looked when you were being pleasured.

 

A few minutes later, he flipped you both over so that you were on top. He watched as you rode him hard, your breasts jiggling. You looked so powerful in that position. You eyes held mischief in them. You swiveled your hips and ran your fingers through your hair, giving him a fantastic view of your body. A moment later, you dropped down to him, holding his arms to the bed as your hips dove up and down on his cock. He smirked at you which you in turn responded with a hickey. “Don’t want any other acolytes to get the wrong idea. You, this cock, everything that you are is MINE.”

 

“I like you like this. My feisty, possessive Kitten.”

 

“Good ‘cause I’m not changing anytime soon.”

 

Crowley flipped you both back, at that comment. He took both of your hands in one of his, pinning you down to the bed. “I’m not going to change either darling. I love the way you look writhing under me.”

 

His thrusts picked up and went deeper, hitting your g-spot dead on. You were holding onto his hand desperately, like a life raft, knowing this orgasm would be another doozy. “I love a strong woman but your submission is such a delightful gift.”

 

“Only for you Crowley. Only for my King.”

 

Crowley growled at that comment, going even faster. Your moans crescendoed to a loud fever pitch of Crowley’s name. You came so hard you blacked out.

 

Crowley grabbed your hair for a little more leverage and thrust inside you even more powerfully, before he too came. He shuddered from the intensity of his own orgasm. He slowly slid out and wrapped you in his arms. He rested, not exactly sleeping, with you in his arms. It would be wise for the both of you to rest up since he was planning on spending the whole night making love to you.

 

After a long day of reaffirming your body with Crowley, your body was a bit sore and there were a few marks on your neck and your breasts but you welcomed the reminders of your time with Crowley. Your marks signified to the world, as did your soulmate mark, that you were his. You smiled as you remembered all the things you did, the way he touched you, the way his lips felt on your skin. You hugged your frame wishing it were Crowley’s hands around your body but he was gone. He left a note on the adjoining pillow that read:

 

“My love. Hell needs their King. I will be back soon. There is food on the table for you. Enjoy.”

-Your King

 

You pressed the letter up to your nose, not sure why exactly the thought crossed your mind, or why you needed to smell his scent in the first place. But you did, you found it comforting. You breathed deep, closing your eyes as the smell of Crowley’s cologne hit your nose. He must have dipped the parchment into his cologne before he left. Clever man. Crowley really did know you inside and out.

 

You made your way to the bathroom sure that you looked like a hot mess. After taking quite a long shower, you opened your wardrobe that was stocked high, to the ceiling almost, with the most gorgeous clothes imaginable. You felt like dressing casually today so you put on ripped jeans and a baggy tee. You glided over to the breakfast nook and moaned as you put the food into your mouth. It was really that good. He always snapped in the best food.

 

You didn’t notice Crowley had appeared in the room. He only arrived a moment before he made his presence known. You turned promptly at the sound of his gravelly voice.

 

“And here I was thinking only I could make you moan like that.”

 

Not turning around just yet, you smirked as well, popping a grape in your mouth. “You can but the food is so delicious it’s giving you a run for your money.”

 

Crowley stepped closer, whispering in your ear from behind, his hardened cock grazing your clothed ass. You knew there was a reason why you chose to sit on the small bar stool instead of a high backed chair. You loved the idea of him sneaking up on you like this; needy and wanting.

 

“I think I could make you moan louder. Glad you like the food. I had come bearing gifts but since you did tease me and were a bad girl maybe I should hold off. What do you think, pet?”

 

You turned around quickly, hands on your hips. Crowley’s were still behind his back. How strange.

 

“Now hold up there. Don’t be mean now Crowley. It was all in jest, surely a King such as yourself can take a little teasing here and there. I plan to make up for it fully, later. But if you don’t give me my gift, I’ll just have to play with myself.”

 

Crowley smirked. “You drive a hard bargain kitten. You give as good as you get.”

 

“You’re still the King of Sass, I’m just the Queen.”

 

Crowley chuckled and placed a kiss on your forehead. His hands finally came into view. He was holding something that seemed invisible. You knew right away what it was and got visibly excited. Your eyes went wide as you looked at him and he nodded in silent confirmation that it was what you thought it was. He walked over to you smiling as he transferred the ball of fluff from his arms to yours. He placed two fingers on your forehead and magically you could see the hellhound puppy in your arms. You looked down at it beaming. It looked so small and vulnerable and very cute.

 

“OMG Crowley, he’s adorable. I can’t believe you actually got me a Hellhound!”

 

“Of course I would darling. I can’t be here all the time and while I trust Guthrie to watch you, it’s best to have another option just in case. Gurthie can be manipulated but there is no manipulating a hound. He will only listen to you, not even me. He was trained to imprint on the first woman he sees which is you, you are now his Alpha. I can show you how to train him. “

 

“I always wanted a dog but being a hunter doesn’t lend itself to kids or a dog. Being with you was the best choice I ever made. I can have a future finally.”

 

Those were the words that Crowley was hoping you’d say but truthfully he wasn’t prepared for such an emotional response. He looked away out of habit, but you carefully turned his face to look at you. You smiled at him and kissed him, the hellhound between you both. It was a gentle, sweet kiss, just enough to remind him that he was loved.

 

“I know you don’t do emotions well Crowley, but there is no need to ever hide from me. Know that with me, you are loved and accepted. You can be who you are here. Outside these walls you have to rule with an iron fist and be ruthless but with me, you can be as human as you want to be.”

 

As you guessed, Crowley said nothing but simply nodded. You both knew he needed to hear that.

 

After a beat of Crowley just thinking about what you said and you looking adoringly at the puppy, you asked him a series of rapid fire questions. “Can I take him outside? Dogs love nature. Do I need a leash for him? Wait a minute, you never told me if it’s a boy or a girl? Does it already have a name?”

 

Crowley smiled at your enthusiasm. “It’s a boy my Queen and he needs a proper name which I know you’ll give him.”

 

“Oooh. How about Morpheus, God of Dreams? Or Hades, God of the Underworld, or Cerberus?”

 

Crowley chuckled at the names you were choosing from. They were definitely in the vein of a hellhound and you thought of them so quickly.

 

He kissed your forehead and smiled warmly at you. “Wonderful names, the lot of them, but I do think Cerberus would be quite perfect for this one, since he is quite literally a hound of Hell guarding gates. The grounds are enclosed with high fences. He can run free and will come when called if you’re the one calling. So no need to worry about losing him. You can both enjoy nature. I regretfully have to attend to some more meetings. I just wanted to give him to you. I will be back.”

 

“Go be the King you need to be. We’ll be here waiting.”

 

You kissed him gently before you watched him go wistfully. He nodded to Guthrie who nodded to you. “If you need anything ma’am.”

 

“Of course. I’ll let you know Guthrie. Thank you.”

 

He frowned at Dean’s lack of response. No goodbye this time. What a tough nut to crack.

You bent down in front of your hellhound happy to have him lick your face as you spoke to him. “Well kiddo. It’s just you and me now. Pappa has to work. How about you and I have some fun?”

Cerberus barked excitedly, tail wagging.

“OK but stay by my side, buddy.”

The small hellhound barked in affirmation of what you just said. You smiled at him and opened the door onto quiet fields of grass, the sun not too hot, bathing your skin in gentle warmth. You smiled as you just stood there peaceful and happy in the moment.

 

Your puppy ran in front of you barking and leading you towards the woods. The second he got into the woods, he yipped and wagged his tail happy to be there. You trailed behind him. Every so often, he turned around to check that you were there. He went deeper into the woods content to smell every single leaf, patch of dirt and tree. He seemed overcome that he got to share this moment with you. You in turn were happy that you were in such a peaceful place. He walked right up to a wolf, smelling him curiously. The wolf smelled him back. You ran over to them wanting to stop any possible fights that may break out. The wolf walked over to you and gave you a good sniff and then waited for pets. The wolf actually waited for you. The second you pet the wolf, all the other animals that Crowley put in the forest came out to you to say hi. It was like a gothic Snow White moment, eerie but sweet.

 

That’s how Crowley found you, his own version of a Disney Princess calling the animals to you. He smiled at the scene, you looked so peaceful and happy, so attuned to the moment. When you were a hunter you were always stressed and worried about what was going to happen and what you were doing, always worried this might be the hunt that killed you. But here there was no stress, just peace,

 

Crowley watched you not wanting to ruin the moment, but as it turned out he didn’t, the Winchesters did.

They texted you to see how you were. Crowley had thought that his texts to them would satisfy their curiosity but it seemed that wasn’t the case.

The second you saw the texts, your face fell. All happiness drained from your face. You remembered that you were a hunter and you had a job to do. The Winchesters needed you for a hunt. That’s why they texted. The way these poor people died was horrible. And they couldn’t defeat this monster by themselves. They needed you. Could you really refuse them. Seven people have already died while they were wondering whether to contact you. Seven people. Maybe you didn’t deserve this, a happy ending. Maybe this was all you got for a happy ending.

Crowley sighed heavily and moved forward not caring that a branch broke under his feet. The animals seemed tense but you told them not to worry. Crowley took your hand gently and lifted you from the tree branch you sat on.

 

“They need me on a hunt,” you said in a quiet, almost broken voice

 

“I know. I can feel everything you’re feeling and hear what you’re thinking,” Crowley stated in a sorrowful tone a fake smile plastered on his face.

 

“Right. I’m sorry.”

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. Are you regretting your decision to be here?” Crowley asked fearfully, feeling a pit in his stomach and his chest constrict.

 

“No, of course not Crowley. This is where I’m meant to be. You’re who I’m meant to be with and I want to be a retired hunter but the boys need me. I want this to be real. I want this to be my life, my happy ending but seven people are dead. How can I not help them? Sam got hurt trying to stop it. They need me.”

 

Crowley sighed heavily. “You’re just as stubborn as I am. Okay pet, how about this. Until you’re pregnant with my child-”

 

At that comment, you smiled and raised your eyebrows.“Mmm continue my King.”

 

Crowley smirked. “Until you’re pregnant, why don’t you live sometime up there and sometimes down here. Like Persephone and Hades. Why don’t you go to the boys now and take enough clothes for six months. It will be very difficult being without you but I do not wish to pigeonhole you into something. I don’t want to change you. I accept you for you and part of that is hunting.“

 

“Six months is a long time without you.”

“We had years without each other. You’re in your late twenties. I’m hundreds of years old. I think we can tolerate six months apart. This would be good for you. I do not wish to pull you in two directions or to make you sacrifice anything. This is what you need to do to fully commit. Trust me Y/N. I know you better than you know yourself. And I’ve been around long enough to know what humans desire.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Positive, but I have some requirements.”

 

“Of course you do. So is this a deal.”

 

“Indeed, I believe it is. You will go with bodyguards and your dog, that is not negotiable, and we will talk every night before bed just about our day and to say hi, telepathically of course and maybe texts, also not negotiable. When you are pregnant you will have to stop hunting but can instead be a resource for hunters. I can put a phone line in here that hunters can call at all hours looking for advice. I can also add a room in here to serve as an intensive library for hunters if you wish.”

 

“I agree to all of those terms except one.”

 

Crowley resisted the urge to groan.

 

“How many bodyguards were you thinking of?”

 

Crowley smirked. “Ten.”

 

“What am I the President? I don’t need a security detail.”

 

“You’re my soulmate. You most certainly do need a security detail.”

 

“How about 4?”

 

“You must be joking.”

 

“6?”

 

“9,” Crowley stated

 

“That’s one less,” you cried out.

 

Crowley rolled his eyes, “Fine. 8.”

 

“6,” you countered.

 

“8,” he said in a firmer tone.

 

“Fine. 7? Is 7 enough Crowley?

 

Rolling his eyes he replied, “7 it is pet.”

 

“And the last caveat. When you are pregnant, you will be staying here forever.”

“Forever,” you confirmed.

“At which point I’d very much like to marry you, if you’d do me the honor.”

 

“I would be a fool not to. Deal. So I’ll pal around with the Winchesters until I’m pregnant at which point, I’ll settle down with you.”

 

“That’s a bit of an over-simplification but yes, essentially.”

 

You kissed him on the lips gently.

 

“I’ll miss you.”

 

“And I you.”

 

You picked your favorite outfits, some light reading and then was off. Your dog followed behind you, as did seven bodyguards. The Winchesters were startled to say the least. Dean nearly fell off his chair at your sudden arrival and the arrival of your bodyguards.

 

Dean was out of his chair faster than you all could comprehend, gun pointed at Crowley. You sighed heavily and stepped in front of it.

“Really Dean? He’s my soulmate. Might as well shoot me too. You said you needed my help so here I am with a hellhound and seven guards. Crowley wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

Sam raised his eyebrows while Dean glared at Crowley.

 

“She is to remain with you and help you for six months at which point she will come back to me.”

 

Before Dean could say anything. “Take it or leave it boys?”

 

“We’ll take it.” Dean grumbled after a beat.

 

Calling behind you to your guards you added, “Come on let’s pick a room.”

 

Crowley smirked at that before leaving you alone with the boys.


	6. Where You Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Crowley x Reader
> 
> Beta: @gettinjoyful
> 
> Word Count: 1,718
> 
> A/N: SMUT ;)

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/168737738931/when-you-least-expect-it)

 

Talk about transitions. It was tough going back into the world, eating at crappy diners and staying at motels, not to mention the stress of hunts. All of that wasn’t fun. You were starting to see what Crowley meant. You had a life with him. Worrying about dying and getting continuously hurt even with seven bodyguards, which were now down to four, wasn’t the life you wanted anymore. You didn’t feel happy saving people well, not like you used. You were too wound up after hunts. It took you forever to fall asleep and then you had to wake up. You were exhausted and the food you could afford was the bottom of the barrel. You would have died twice without your hound and bodyguards. The reason you got into hunting was no longer the reason you hunted. You didn’t need this like the Winchesters. You didn’t enjoy killing, you found it tiresome. Your mind wandered to those quiet moments in Hell where all you had to focus on was your love for Crowley.

 

You missed Crowley more than you’d let on. You knew the Winchesters would never understand your choice to remain in Hell over helping people. And you knew that if you made that choice, you might lose the Winchesters as friends.

 

Dean saw how spaced out you were sometimes, how wistful you looked, and he knew there was an expiration date on hunting together.

 

You never went out drinking with the boys. You made sure that whatever lingering sexual tension there was between you and Dean, was tempered by the hunt. You never went celebrating and you were never alone with Dean.

 

He eventually moved on or maybe never did. He never had a girlfriend, just one night stands. He put a good face on it and you never talked about it.

 

You made sure to always book two room when on hunts with the Winchesters. You enjoyed your late night conversations with Crowley and never missed one, no matter what. Just talking to you calmed Crowley down considerably as it did you. You lived for those moments.

 

You never flirted with another man even on a job. You never looked at anyone else. You were still with Crowley, the only man who could ever satisfy you. But come on a girl has urges, which you satisfied with mental pictures of your King. When you needed to come desperately, you re-lived all the times you made love. You saw them in your mind’s eyes, playing them back in graphic detail. His name a whisper on your lips as you came.

 

During your evening talks with Crowley, you talked about everything that was on your mind, but every time Crowley strayed from revealing exactly how he felt. As he kept saying, this was your choice to make and you had to make it because you wanted it not because he wanted it. All the same, with the soulmate bond, you knew how difficult this all was for him. You could feel how badly he missed you. In fact, the conversations were getting shorter and Crowley’s voice was more strained of late. The distance was getting tough for the both of you. You knew you had to make a final decision. Six months in each world wasn’t going to do it.

 

You enjoyed the six months of your life, before returning to Hell, as much as you could, given everything. You had saved so many people and helped the Winchesters through so many hunts. But honestly when the clock struck midnight, signaling to all that it was time to leave for Hell, you were relieved. You closed your eyes and smiled seeing Crowley in your mind’s eye. Soon you would be reunited with your King.

 

The boys were out in a bar not wanting to see you leave. You understood that and thought it was for the best. You were never one for goodbyes and you knew this was a goodbye. You belonged with Crowley. The Winchesters would miss you terribly but your life was with Crowley.

 

You planned to tell him at dinner, the first dinner since you got back. You got dressed up feeling the evening called for it. Crowley got dressed up as well probably sensing what you were going to say but you put a wall up so he couldn’t possibly know for sure. You waited as Guthrie served you both dinner and then left with a bow to guard outside. Your pup sat by you contentedly wagging his tail.

 

“I missed you my King,” you began the second Guthrie left.

 

“You have no idea how much I missed you kitten.”

 

“What do you say we work on some babies and get married?”

 

Crowley nearly leapt off the table, the chair falling on the ground as he kissed you deeply, passionately. He hugged you close to his chest and pulled you from your chair. You wrapped your legs immediately around his waist as he carried you to the bed, placing you gently onto the soft red sheets. He grabbed your hair and pulled your head back so he could kiss you deeply and thrust his tongue inside your warm mouth.

 

He was never letting you go again. You both tore off each other’s clothes in haste; shirts flying, belts plopping on the floor, fabric ripping, none of it mattered though. You needed his skin against yours, his touch on your body. You needed to be his again. Hunting wasn’t what you wanted, he was and you needed to be reminded of who you were. Of where you belonged. Crowley took over the kiss, pushing you down on the bed, his body holding you ransom, his hands holding yours down. He looked up at you smirking before he snapped his fingers and handcuffs appeared. You raised your eyebrow at him. “You’re not going anywhere Kitten.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it my King.”

 

He growled possessively. His eyes roving your figure, sadly seeing a new scar that wasn’t there before. Most likely gotten from a hunt with the Winchesters. He was happy you stopped hunting; he could keep you safe this way. He didn't like seeing monsters mark you, you were his and his only. Only he could mark you.

 

He desperately wanted you, was dreaming of you the whole time you were away. When he was at meetings he thought he saw you smile and hold him, talk to him. He saw mirages of you when he was at his most vulnerable and now here you were all his again. He couldn’t tease you or wait, both of you needed to be one right away.

 

He made a new hickey, a darker one on your neck. He inspected it checking it until he darkened it to the exact color he wanted. He kneaded your breasts just the way he remembered you liked it . You grabbed onto the chains in your handcuffs desperately wanting to touch him. He smirked at your neediness.

 

“Don’t worry pet, I know what you need. You need a proper, good, hard, fuck to remind you who you belong to. How does that sound darling?”

 

“Fuck. Crowley. Yes, please.”

 

“That’s my good girl, begging for it.”

 

Crowley grabbed the chains on your handcuffs for more leverage as he thrust all the way in, in one go.

 

You moaned a wrecked, pleasured moan while he roared. He stilled for a short time waiting for you to adjust and then he was off thrusting roughly and deeply into you.

 

“You take my cock so well, pet. You feel amazing wrapped around me. Moan for your King.”

 

And that’s exactly what you did. This was what you needed, a hard fuck. All the tension, the stress, the confusion about where you belonged, all of it ebbed away until there was only you and Crowley. Everything else simply didn’t matter. He was thrusting so hard there was a distinct slapping sound in the room, which only made you moan louder. Crowley hung on every moan, growling with each thrust. When you both came, you came strongly with deep shutters and moans, together, in sync, as always.

 

You were breathing heavy, blissed out and content when Crowley snapped his fingers. You thought you were released but you couldn’t move your wrists. You looked behind you and saw Crowley smirking at you, his hands close to your ass, your wrists bound above your head. He apparently snapped you into a new position, still bound in handcuffs. Huh. Gotta hand it to demon powers, they sure do come in handy.

 

“Should I punish my bad girl?”

 

“I can’t remember who I belong to. Is it Charlie?” you teased with a smirk.

 

Slap. “Conrad?” Slap. “Cole?” Slap. “Chris?” Cody?” Slap. “Conner?” Slap. “Cameron?” Slap. “Caleb?” Slap. “Oh right, Crowley?”

 

Crowley chuckled. “You are a devious little thing.”

 

“You seem to not mind.”

 

“Mind? I revel in it.”

 

“Well it seems we have much to discuss my King. I think I forgot other things. I may need you to jog my memory. You didn’t have anything planned for this evening did you?”

 

“I’m all yours.”

 

“Damn fucking right you are.”

 

“Did you curse darling? Very unlady-like.”

 

“How many spanks for that?”

 

Suffice to say, you both stayed up all night reminding each other of just how fun and feisty the two of you were. You were the perfect team in every way and the sex was always amazing.

 

 (artwork by @dmsilvisart on Tumblr)

 

The next day was your coronation, humans would call it a marriage but in Hell such things are done a tad differently. A dark witch married you in a cavernous room in Hell, organ music playing, with bouquets of black and red roses on the table. You wore a designer vintage black wedding dress and he wore a vintage suit.

 

There were only a handful of demons at the ceremony, only the ones he fully trusted to be in your presence. The ceremony took quite a while, between vows, co-mingling souls, signing paperwork, completing the mating ritual and a dark ritual for marriage, so by the time it was over, you two were exhausted. It literally took the whole day but you never felt happier than at that moment. You were married to your soulmate with a lifetime of happy moments ahead of you and a gorgeous vintage filigree ring on your finger.

 

After everything you two went through, he was yours and you were his. You were together and in love and nothing else mattered. The long day worth of ceremonies made the connection feel that much more real. It really felt like a bonding of souls. You couldn’t wait to spend your life with him.

 

The days after your marriage were peaceful and happy. Crowley was a tad busier since he had to make sure his demons knew you were off limits and saw you as their Queen. He swiftly dealt with any dissenters in his ranks. He couldn’t have any demons trying to harm you.

 

Crowley sensed your worry and immediately stopped his meeting to appear before his wife of two days. He looked at you figure trying to assess if you were hurt but you looked fine. Your face looked worried and you seemed to be holding something in your hands in a death grip. Probing your mind through your connection left him with no further information. You were blocking him.

 

“What is it poppet?” Crowley asked worriedly.

 

“I-I’m pregnant.”

 

In two seconds, Crowley’s face changed and seemed to light up at the news. He picked you up and twirled your around the huge bathroom. You giggled at his happiness. His hand went to your stomach.

 

“I’m going to be a father.”


	7. Epilogue- Your Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Crowley x Reader
> 
> Beta: @gettinjoyful
> 
> Word Count: 1,659
> 
> A/N: Fluff, and talks of violence against stupid demons

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/168739769526/when-you-least-expect-it)

 

You sat on a throne that rivaled Crowley’s. Yours was right next to his in fact. A simpering demon lay at your feet and you simply gave him a bored look. Begging and pleading with you was a lost cause, especially when they betrayed your King.

 

“So you think I should be merciful then? I should what? Let you go with a warning after almost killing my husband? Your cock-up sent hunters on the trail and my beloved almost got killed. I stepped in and handled your mess. Last month, you cocked-up a soul contract by not making the deal airtight. There was a small caveat that you didn’t think of and we lost her soul. I’m not likely to give you a third chance to fuck up. You already had two and the last one nearly cost me my husband. There is simply nothing you can say. The question now is how to dispense of you. There are rumors that since I’m human I’m warm and fuzzy or that since I’m a woman, I give lighter sentences. Let this be a lesson to all demons in this court that if you fuck up, Crowley and I will suffer no fools. You are to be made an example of. Cerberus, darling, are you hungry?”

 

Your hellhound came trotting in, tail wagging, teeth bared.

 

“Good, you have a new chew toy.”

 

The demon backed away from you and your furious glare. The King simply smirked as he watched Cerberus carry off the demon, a trail of blood leading out of the throne room.

 

Another demon came forth, thrown at your feet by your minions. This one decided to interpret your orders. You told him to watch someone and instead he killed them. So you put him in a snowglobe, with your husband’s help of course. Now, you could watch him. The scene of him killing the man was replayed over and over again in the snowglobe. Maybe he’d learn something that way. Instead of “snow.” there was blood dripping down. So technically, it was a blood globe. You placed it on a shelf next to Crowley’s Craig.

 

Murmurs were heard throughout the hall. You stood and everyone bowed. Clever demons. You heard your daughter, Kyra, behind the door and you quickly gave a hand movement to signify that everyone should leave. They all did as you asked within seconds. fearing your wraith.

 

Your eldest child, Kyra, came skipping into the now empty hall all the way up to your throne.

 

“Mommy. This homework is hard. I need your help.”

 

You turned to Crowley and smiled.

 

“Homework. How very domestic. Much easier than ruling Hell,” you stated with a chuckle.

 

“Indeed it is. Would you like Daddy to help too?”

 

Your little girl nodded her head.

 

“Before we help, how was your day?” you inquired.

 

“ ‘sokay. Didn’t make too many friends.”

 

“Really? We’ll see about that,” Crowley replied.

 

“And the kids who were mean to you?”

 

“They left me alone. The brownies you gave the PTA for the bake sale made everyone go to the bathroom. No one messes with me now.”

 

“As well they shouldn’t. No one messes with my Princess. Don’t worry darling. Soon you’ll be the most popular child in school. With me as your father, you can’t expect anything less. Is it alright if I-.”

 

“Use your powers to make it so?”

 

Crowley nodded waiting for your response. “Yes, why not. Give our girl a good experience in school.”

 

“Oh, and I can move things with my mind mommy. I moved Vicki's lunch onto the floor when she said something mean.”

 

“It seems after homework, Daddy will have to teach you how to use your powers.”

 

Your little girl beamed at him before leading you both to her room. You smiled at each other, your daughter walking in front of you. Crowley held your hand tightly, content in this domestic scene, in the idea of helping your little girl with her homework and with school.

 

After you helped her with that, and Crowley helped her control her power, you helped Crowley with his contracts. You always read them over looking for loopholes that other demons may have missed. You were just as crafty as Crowley. He enjoyed having you review the paperwork because honestly, with the sheer number of contracts he had to review everyday, sometimes he missed valuable points and incongruities which you were able to see with a laser focus.

 

You were content being the true Queen of Hell and assisting Crowley in ruling Hell but you loved your little reprieve from the dreary world of contracts and sycophantic demons. You longed to be in your own slice of heaven more often than you were privy to.

 

“Becca what are you doing? Give that contract to Daddy,” you said in a firm tone as you glared at the two year old trying to eat the parchment. “Isabella dear, you’re supposed to be watching the children.”

 

You ran through demonic nannies like no one’s business. Apparently having three demonic children was too much for them. Apparently, you just lost Isabella. You’d have to promote a new demon now.

 

You heard your phone go off at that point, the theme to Suspiria ringing out. You moved to answer it when Ian pressed the send button and then put it in his mouth.

 

“Ian no. Do not put that in your mouth. Cell phones are not for eating kiddo.” He ran around the room with you chasing him only to end up falling on his butt and crying. You picked him up and soothed him while talking to the boys at the same time.

 

“Forgive me boys. Children are a handful. How can I help you guys?“

 

“Well, we’ve hit a snag. We need to find out what creature this is. It’s maybe like a weird hybrid? We’re by water and this thing targets couples. It eats the hearts of males and the skins of females.”

 

“Sounds nasty.”

 

“You’re telling me.”

 

“Police say they heard a cry or whimper of something animalistic before each killing,” Sam added.

 

“That’s a weird one. Okay, I wrote it all down. I hope I can find the answer. I got a library here of mythical creatures so fingers crossed. How are you guys doing otherwise?”

 

“We’re great.”

 

“We’re still on for Thanksgiving at the bunker? I’ll bring the little handfuls.”

 

“For sure. And Christmas in Hell.”

 

“In a small, safe, romantic pocket of Hell, Dean. You’ll love it. Okay, let me research and I’ll get back to you boys.”

 

“Sure thing, We’ll run out for some food,” Dean replied.

 

“Be careful you two.”

 

“Always,” Dean responded.

 

Just when you put the phone down, another call came through.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hi. My name is Jason. You don’t know me, I’m a friend of Sam and Dean’s and uh…they said to call you if I needed to.”

 

“Yep, sounds about right. How can I help you today?” you asked as you placed the now calm Ian down by his blocks, toy soldiers, and zombie bears.

 

The man chuckled at your response, “ Uh…well I haven’t been hunting long and I need some help. There’s this creature, hollowed eyes, peeling face, bad teeth, serious attitude problem, long nails and a killer voice, literally, not to mention weird shit pops up. Like, I think it makes things appear.”

 

“I miss the good old days when you had normal monsters; vampires, werewolves, etc. I’ll look into it for you. Actually looking something up for the Winchesters as well.”

 

“Ok cool. Thanks man. Uh, you want me to tell you a number to call me back on?”

 

“That would help. I’m not telepathic and sending out smoke signals is a tough way to go.”

 

There was silence on the other end.

 

“Ok. No sarcasm. Noted. Yes, please give me your number.”

 

The second he did, you hung up taking a deep breath. Crowley handed both papers with all your notes, over to a demon. “Can’t you see your Queen is tired, look it up for her.”

 

You frowned at Crowley. “I’m okay baby.”

 

Crowley patted your stomach. “We have two more handfuls coming. You are the mother of my children and my soulmate. Under no circumstances will you be feeling anything but happy. That’s why we have minions. I’ve already promoted a new demon to be a babysitter/cook/maid.”

 

“You spoil me.”

 

“That I do.”

 

Becca ran over to show you a picture she drew of her family. You and Crowley were messy orange blobs but it was adorable. Ian ran over and grabbed Crowley’s hand to show you how his infiltration worked out. He had toy soldiers invade a toy castle and even used ketchup from the kitchen as blood, to pretend that the soldiers were killed. The zombie bears towered over the other toys.

 

“I see you’re taking after Daddy. Learning technical moves and infiltration techniques while our daughter is an artist. And our other daughter is a clever girl getting top marks in school. Sounds about right, “you said with a chuckle.

 

“Ma’am dinner is ready.”

 

“Thank you-.”

 

“Angie ma’am. Just got promoted minutes ago.”

 

“Welcome to the family Angie. I hope you stay with us for a while now. Okay everyone, let’s dig in.”

 

You grabbed Crowley’s hand as you both walked over to the table and sat down as a family. You never thought that your life would turn out this way but you couldn’t imagine a happier future. You smiled as you looked over at your children, watching them eat hungrily.

 

Crowley could feel the swell of pride you felt as well as serene happiness. He loved you more than he thought possible. Finally, he found someone that loved him through and through.

 

You were actually thankful for the werewolf hunt that brought you together. After everything you’ve been through, you finally got your apple pie life. You couldn’t wait to spend eternity with Crowley.


End file.
